Be With Me
by ShadamyLuver15646
Summary: It's 'As Time Goes By Love Grows Stronger' but different title.... SOOOOO SORRY I WAS GONE BUT NOW I GOT TIME TO WRITE AGAIN Prepare for Total SHOCK AND LOVE
1. New Start, New Amy

: CHAPTER 1: MORNING'S HOPE :

It was a brisk and chilly morning for the children of Station Square, Westopolis a city which only lies at least 10 miles away from Tokyo, city of hopes and dreams. It was about 6:00 that morning on September 4, and all the children were waking up and getting prepared for the first day of school. On the street of Spring Field Cove, Station Square it was no exception, every body was up all but one that is. Amy Rose groaned hatefully as she lazily sat up from her sleep; she couldn't stand waking so damn early and what's worst was that she was going to have to keep waking up like that for the whole year.

" God, it's that time of year again, isn't it? Why the hell do we have to wake up so early? It's not fair." She complained as she slid out of her bed to stretch. " Now that that's done let's get dress and see what to eat." Amy smiled as she skipped cheerfully to her large pink closet. Amy opened the doors and felt like she had an whole ocean in a closet. She took in a breath and began searching for good outfit to wear, but for almost 11 minutes she had yet to find something that she felt good about wearing. Finally Amy just sat at the bottom feeling pretty bad already on her first day. She huffed angrily and looked up at her closet in despair. " Is there nothing I could wear for this dreaded day!?" she shouted out as she threw up her arms .

Amy felt like she lost all hope, until her eyes caught upon the coolest set of gothic/punk set she ever set her eyes on. Her emerald eyes shimmered and gleamed in delight as she picked up the outfit. It was an medium size black tank top with the logo 'YOU WISH YOU COULD' on the front, black, baggy, bell-bottom pants with spikes bracelets on her neck and her wrist, and instead of a red head band Amy switched it for a black one, with black Nike shoes. Amy was just way too excited and couldn't wait to try it on that she rushed into the nearest bathroom almost tripping on the way. When Amy was finished getting dressed, she stood in front of the mirror brushing her long pink quills in deep thought. ' I wonder if my friends would even recognized me or maybe even Sonic; not that I care really since him and Sally are hitting pretty serious, I bet he doesn't even know my goddamn name!!' Amy fumed as her hold on her brushed tightened.

FLASH BACK

Two years ago, Amy was nothing but a sweet lady who only cared for the health and safety of others but that was all about to change that fateful night of December 23. It was a cold snowy night and everybody seemed eager for Christmas to come their way; all the stores was closed and all the lights in the buildings were slowly turning themselves off all but the street lights. Amy walked down a small snow covered sidewalk path that led her close to a sports store that was just right across the street on the right. She had missed a couple of days of shopping from a cold and now she started to wish she hadn't; she just couldn't stand the cold weather for a long period of time. Amy pulled up the collar of her long red coat and began to shiver violently; it felt like her body was completely on ice. "Why am I doing this crap!? It isn't like some guy going to care or even think about me..." Amy stated with a long, heavy sigh as she lowered her head in hopelessness; seeing nothing but the snow on her shiny new red boots. Strangely, she felt as if someone was coming her way, which was odd; nobody should out this time of night and picked up her head to see the stranger in the distance but all she saw was blinding snow and darkness. Amy took a step back in fear as she checked her watch on her wrist. "It's 12:00 at night! Who in the right of mind would be out?" she mumbled to herself as her sensitive hearing picked up on the stranger's footsteps and heard that its pace was getting slower. Amy gulped fear as she thought of who it could be and she was praying it wasn't a killer on the loose. Amy squinted her eyes to get a better view and to her happiness it was Sonic the hedgehog. Amy's once fast heartbeat slowed to a steady beat as she saw the azul hero walk towards her. Sonic was wearing a loose dark blue T-shirt with baggy blue jeans with a blue and red dragon on the side of his left pants leg. Amy saw that his head was cast down and knew that something was bothering him but decided to keep her mouth shut about the issue. " Sonic!!" she squealed in surprise which cause him to stop his movement. Sonic looked up at her with complete annoyance and anger in his eyes; he felt that she would never leave him alone and even when he died, she'd still be there haunting his soul forever. Amy's eyes were full of concern and sadness as she took a few closer steps towards him. Sonic clenched his fist and growled hatefully at the female.

" Stay away from me..." he growled meanly.

Amy blinked in surprise at the tone of voice. "Why Sonic? I thought I was your friend?"

Sonic snapped his head up to look her with brutal truth.

" I can't stand you!!! I hate you !! Can you say that? I-H-A-T-E-Y-O-U!! Your always following me and I wish you could just die and go to hell !! Get out of my life, you pink moron!!" he screeched making Amy's ears hurt and ring. Did she here right? Her hero hated her and all she wanted to do was get him a new snowboard for Christmas. Amy's emerald eyes filled with crystal tears and one by one they fell in cold snow below her. Her heart ached and hurt so much that she fell to her knees, clutching her chest and gasping as if she was dying. Sonic was still standing there smirking and snickering and decided to make her life worst than it was. "Oh I forgot to tell you Sally and I are together so we don't really need you around anymore." That did it for Amy; she just couldn't stand here any longer. She stood up and ran home not once turning back, tears fading into the night sky. Sonic shrugged and turned around and began walking back from where he came, unknown to them that a certain pair of ruby red eyes watched the whole thing.

END OF FLASH BACK

' Ohhhhh!! That bastard!! Some hero, He'll pay I can promise you that' she vowed to herself as she put the brush down and walked out the bathroom. Once out the bathroom she stood in a long hallway, which to her, seemed to go on forever. She sighed "I have a feeling it's going to be a long day" slowly she began to walk down the stairs to the kitchen. As soon as she got to the kitchen, she saw her Chao, Heart sitting on the table, eating an apple. "I see you're up pretty early today Heart." Amy said with a happy smile. Heart looked at Amy and nodded. Amy shrugged "Well since not as hungry, I guess a fruit will do for breakfast." Heart again nodded and threw Amy an apple with good speed, but Amy had been practicing with her reflexes and fighting skills and caught the apple with ease. " I wonder what's going to happen today?" Amy asked Heart as she took a bite of her apple. Heart gave Amy confused look making Amy shake her head. " Hey Heart, what time is it?" Heart looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 7:26am. " Well, I got some time." Amy shrugged and took another bite of her apple. She was about to finish the rest of her breakfast when there was a faint knock on the door. Amy blinked in surprise, "Who could that be?" she wondered as she walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked sweetly.

"It's me Cream and Blaze" said Cream politely.

Amy's eyes widened "Hold on"

Amy quick opened the locks of her door and saw Blaze and Cream. Blaze wore a beautiful light purple bell-bottom pants, short sleeve shirt that said 'Pretty Kitty' on the front, on her feet, was the most beautiful pair of black high heel boots that Amy ever seen. Cream was different though, she wore a pretty yellow skirt, a white short sleeve blouse with a yellow flower pendant pinned on the right side of the blouse and two pens and pencils in the front pocket of the blouse. What really made Cream stand out was her hair. Cream had a French curl bang than hung loose and covered her left eye and two bright yellow bows on each of her long floppy ears. Both girls were amazed at Amy's outfit; both thought that wouldn't be her style but they were wrong, DEAD wrong. "Wow Amy, you look tough and yet very pretty." said a very cheery Cream. Amy blushed, "You really think so?" Both girls nodded. "I'd bet you'd get all the guys wild this year." joked Blaze but when Blaze looked back at Amy crestfallen face, she knew she said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Cream frowned "Amy are you OK.?" Amy looked at the both the girls and gave a smile. "Yeah I'm fine. Come on Let's get going" Blaze and Cream looked at Amy as she picked up her book bag and locked the door behind her. Amy stopped for a second and realized that they seemed in shocked and being impatient, Amy started tapping her foot. "Well?" snapped Amy and both girls smiled at their leader. "Yeah we're ready. You wanna race?" asked Blaze. Amy shrugged "sure why not". Cream raised her hand, "I'll start the countdown. 1... 2...3... GO!!!" Cream shouted and they were off, with Amy in the lead. At that moment, Amy Rose knew that this year was so going to be the best year ever... or so she though... As the three girls raced, Amy felt peace, something she had been dying to have for years and she was finally getting that chance. Running for a least an hour, Amy suddenly came to a halt, making the other girls shocked. "Why did you stop Rose?" questioned Cream as she slid to a stop right behind Amy. Rose however wasn't paying any attention to Cream or Blaze at all, but was staring at a corner not to far from the sports store and a Chao day-care across the street. Blaze walked up from behind Amy to see what made her stop and a anger filled her golden eyes. It was the bus stop and who do you think was there? Sonic and his dumb team. Amy glared as she made her way closer to the stop. Cream looked up at Amy and nervously gulped at the site of Amy's hateful face and knew right then that Amy could lose it any minute from now.

"Amy are you OK?" Cream asked shyly.

"Yeah Rosey, you gonna be OK?" asked Blaze as put her hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy shrugged and walked over to the stop having Tails making her presence known. Tails looked behind and saw the girls walk up to the group. "Well, if it isn't Amy Rose... Going to chase Sonic this year or is too fast for ya" he laughed foolhardy as the others looked at the pink girl and began to giggle and snicker softly. Amy took in deep breath and glared hotly at the two tails. Amy smirked "Why waste my time with 'Fakers' when I can have someone real and caring, you two tailed freak!!" Those made everyone stop smiling and turned serious as they looked at the girl and fox, all but certain black figure in the back of the crowd.

Shadow, who was enjoying his own time, smiled slightly as he heard the word 'Faker' come from Amy's rosey pink lips. Shadow smirked slightly, 'I have to admit, the girl's got spunk. She just might be the one... I must be losing my head...' just as soon as that thought came, Shadow growled and tried so hard to get the mental picture of Amy from his head but failed to do so. Ever since she helped him, she was always on his mind day and night. Sure he couldn't help but like her but he seem that she'll like him back since her mind was all Sonic. Shadow looked up to see his look-alike and felt a sudden feeling of hate rush though him. 'He'll never care about her like I do. Amy, why do you even waste you time, on this waste of life.' He sighed and was about to walk off, but that thought was cut off when he heard a soft gasp coming from the crowd.

Tails was dumbfounded and was white as a ghost when he heard those words come from Rose. "Rose...Take them back..." he pleaded as he took a step back and bumped into Knuckles, who was backing him up for support. Amy smirk grew wide "Aren't YOU going to chase Cream this year Tails? Oh I forgot. She might not want to be with stalkers, let alone nerdy weirdoes" That did it for Tails as he fell to the ground in tears and Amy's shadow stood over him. "You're such a lame ass, Freak." She rolled her eyes and being herself, she walked away from him with happy grin on her face. Knuckles looked up at her with a challenging look. " Rose that's enough!! Leave him alone." Amy huffed angrily with her hands on her hips. "All right I will, but tell you freaky friend to back off before he gets hurt." Sonic then walked up from behind the red echidna with a look of hate and amusement in his eyes. Amy smiled as she batted her eyes "Hey Faker you finally shown your true blue colors" Sonic snarled. " Shut it girl, your voice is killing me." Amy blinked in surprise. "Really? OK, I'll sing for you!!" She mocked as she began to sing 'Going Under' by Evanescence. Sonic shook his head to try to keep his anger down as much as possible. He looked back up at her with sudden rage, which confused the girl a bit. "Don't ever tease Tails like that ever again?" Suddenly Rose stopped her singing and looked at the azul hero in amusement. "Or what?" she urged him and he moved closer to her and raised his fist. Amy looked up in fear and shock, as he got closer with full intents to make her bleed. Sonic, who was now above her, smiled sinisterly down at her with his gloved fist reared back ready to strike and break her jaw. "You wouldn't dare?" stammered Amy as she took a step back. All the other girls watched in horror as they saw their leader almost fearing for her life. Cream couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Sonic tower over Rose. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched the scene in front of her. 'This cannot be...Sonic wouldn't hurt Amy...Would he?' she fell to her knees and cried silent tears while Blaze stood strong and ready to back up Amy. Blaze glared at the blue blur and was waiting for his next move. 'Go on you blue rat, try something' she urged silently as she watched on. Everyone was watching in fear and excitement as continued to watch but was not prepared to here the next few words that caused the whole crowd to gasp. Sonic started to chuckle evilly which was something everybody didn't hear at all from the hero. Sonic smiled at the frightened girl, "Oh but I would and I will." and with good speed he let his fist try to make contact with her face, making Amy close her eyes in fear and pray to God above to make it quick...But it never came...at least for her...


	2. Your Saved Me?

_**ShadamyLuver**: Hey my fans, this friends, is the 2__nd__ Chapter of my story. And just to let some people know, I DON'T OWN SONIC but I do own my own little character but you won't hear from him until later so please be wait for a little while. - Now on with the Show!!_

_**: CHAPTER 2: YOU SAVED ME?:**_

_For that very moment in time, Rose felt that time itself had slowed it's pace as she shut her eyes closed and heard the screams of the girls and the cries of the crowd. Amy then noticed that nothing had happened for a couple of minutes and heard that the screams slowly started to turn into a soft gasp. 'What is going on?' her mind thought as her eyes slowly opened and a came across a very shocking scene; Shadow just saved Amy from a nasty black eye by stopping the fist with his own hands!! Amy was completely surprised, in fact, everyone was stunned at the scene. They all thought he was cold and wouldn't care if ANYTHING got hurt? Well they're wrong, it seemed. Amy looked up at the ebony hedgehog and for a second, she couldn't think of anything to say to the handsome yet 'unlikely' hero. As he held the fist firmly in his grip, Amy stood behind him speechless and lost in thought. _

'_Well ain't that a shocker? Shadow the hedgehog SAVING me?' She sighed. _

'_Duh!! Girl, it was SOOO obvious, you idiot.' squeaked a familiar voice._

'_Who is this? And why you sound just like me? Amy asked worried._

'_Hehehehehe, I can't believe you!! It's your other self, you know, the one you barely listen to half the time. You could just call me 'Twin' for now.' Twin replied matter-of-factly. Amy rolled her eyes in annoyance at her other self, to her it felt really retarded talking to herself. Twin looked at Shadow and started to blush and soon got an idea._

'_Hey Amy, just between you and me-' _

'_There's only us in here, stupid!!' Amy stated hotly at her 'twin' _

'_I know but besides that do you think Shadow's pretty cute?' Twin asked making Amy blush for a second. Why would she even think that? I mean he was hot and all, but he's so distant. _

'_Go away!!' Amy growled angrily at herself._

_Twin huffed hotly, 'Fine but I'll be back' and then Twin's voice faded into the darkness of her mind. Amy looked up at Shadow again and gasp. "Shadow..." the way she said it was barely a whisper but somehow Shadow heard her voice, for he glance back at her over his shoulder, with a small smile that only she could see. She was again shocked as well as happy at the sudden smile. Amy didn't know what to do but blush as all these weird emotions swirled inside her crazy mind of hers. Sonic growled in pure hate, to think her was close in teaching Rose a lesson when Swoosh Shadow appears saving the day! _

_' Great, another pain!' he thought as he tried to force more pressure onto his look alike but didn't budge an inch. Sonic's fist started to grow sore and let his fist fall beside his hips. " Why did you stop me!?" he shouted at the ebony hedgehog but got no response just a heated glare. Irritated, Sonic tapped his foot waiting for reply from Shadow; still none came from his mouth. "Fine, don't say anything, you outcast" stated Sonic as he started to walk back towards the group, but before doing so he looked back at Amy, making her blood freeze at his cold stare. "And Amy, this isn't over. Just you wait" he growled in hate and finally disappeared within the crowd. Amy mentally sighed as shook her head in simply shock 'thank god that was over.' When she looked up at the crowd she saw, in fact, Shadow stare at her with his cold ruby eyes. _

_"Are you ok?" Amy nodded slowly and as soon as she did, Shadow turned his back to her and began to walk. She couldn't believe he was going to leave even when she didn't say 'thank you' to him. "Hey wait, Shadow!!" Amy shouted out making him turn his head to look at her in annoyance. "Yes, Rose?" Amy looked down and began to fiddle with her thumbs. "Thanks for helping me, but I have to ask why?" Amy asked she looked straight into his deep colored eyes. 'Why? Why did I help her? It must be… because of a promise I made to her.' Shadow thought questionably as he stared at the shocked girl. Shadow closed his eyes and gave a slight shrugged, and began to say something but they was sound breaking screech, the sound of squeaky bus doors opening and the sound of rushing kids climbing to get on. Amy groaned as she saw Shadow get before he had time to answer her. Rose shook head as she walked towards the bus. Amy really didn't have to wait to for the girls; they were already on. Amy climbed on and saw that every seat was almost fill all but the back…Where Shadow sat…_

_As Amy made her way to the back, her eyes came upon Sonic who was sitting next to Sally. Amy narrowed her eyes in hate, 'That little bitch! Everywhere I go, she's got to be there' she swore as the brown female hugged Sonic making a smirk on her pretty little face. Amy walk off deciding not to watch the whore in action. When she got to the back, her eyes soften a bit. Shadow was leaned up against the window listening to his ipod nano. She tapped on his shoulder lightly to get his attention and surprisingly he didn't get mad; he smirked. " I see you have nowhere to sit, you can sit here if you like." He suggested softly making Amy blush a pretty light pink as she nodded. When Amy sat next to him, he turned his head from her and looked out the window. Amy could help but feel a little happy when she was near Shadow then Sonic. Suddenly Amy remembered her question and leaned deadly close to Shadow and whispered her question in his ear. "Why did you help me?" Shadow felt his heart pound and palms get sweaty as the rose colored girl came closer to him. 'Damn, why is it that when she's near me I feel weak?' He thought and with a smirk he turn to face her and whisper in her ear. _

"_Because your special, Rose…"_

_As soon as he said those words he looked back at the window leaving a confused and nonstop blushing Amy to her own thoughts…_

_**ShadamyLuver:** Well that was ok, I guess. Smooth moves Shadow. Any way please review; tell me what you think about it?_


	3. Every Rose has it's Thorns

ShadamyLuver**: Hiya** hehehe here's the next chapter that some of you were waiting for. ) I thank you for the lovely reviews that you sent me. It really helps me out. - Just to let you know, this story is quite different as from the others and this story starts small and simple but becomes really confusing. Anyway let's read, shall we?

: Chapter 3: Every Rose has it's Thorns:

When Shadow, had whispered softly in her ear, she felt butterflies flying around in her gut, trying to escape. Amy felt uneasy being around him and yet at the same time felt peace and contempt. She growled slightly; she shouldn't be feeling this way, not after what happened with Sonic. Amy shook her head and looked up at the ceiling of the bus in deep thought.

'Why do I feel this way? I promised myself I wouldn't fall but…'Amy sighed as stole a quick glance at the dark hedgehog and couldn't help but smile. 'At least, he's my friend…'

'Is that _ALL_ he is?'

Amy narrowed her eyes at the familiar sound. 'You…'

'Yep, it me, Twin. Now that I'm here, you'll answer my question!!'Twin cheered happily making Amy roll her eyes.

'If _YOU_ are me, then you would KNOW the answer.'

Twin thought about that for a minute, 'Yes, but I'd rather hear it from you!'

Amy frowned slightly. 'Fine yes, he's a friend.'

'Right, and I'm stupid' Twin teased.

Amy smirked 'Nice choice of words.'

'I was just joking!! And I think he likes you, but I think your just too hung up on Sonic…'Twin taunted but soon realized that might not have been the right thing to say, even though she was apart of Amy.

Amy growled hatefully 'DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!! I HATE SONIC AND STUPID GIRLFRIEND NOW LEAVE ME BE!!'

Twin, who knew that she shouldn't piss her off any further, left without a sound.

Amy opened her eyes and soon realized that the bus had came to a screeching halt at this school called Grand Oak High School, an old brick building that stood tall, about 50 feet to be exact so to speak, and as long a 100 feet. Amy looked out the window, and saw her friends waiting and waving for her to hurry up. Amy smiled and with a nod she picked her black backpack and was going to walk forward but felt, stuck for a quick second. She looked back at Shadow and noticed that his eyes were closed and his ipod was still playing.

'He must have fallen asleep while this racking metal can was moving.' She thought as she was about to touch his shoulder, but before her hand could touch him, his eyes snapped open, giving her a cold glare.

"What are you doing?" he asked with ice hanging on to each word, making Amy withdraw her hand and blink in confusion.

Amy bit her bottom lip, thinking of what to say, but the way his eyes looked at her made her blood run cold and felt her skin become ice. 'Come Amy, think of something or he'll think you're an idiot!'

"I-I-I was t-trying to," she gulped in fear "Trying to wake you up."

Shadow glared, " I _was_ I up, and knew well that we we're at this junk heap school." He bit out making her eyes narrow in anger. 'I was just trying to…'Amy's face turned red for a split second then shook her head and began walking off the bus to see her happy faced friends. Shadow frowned, 'Why did I say that? I mean she was only trying to help…' he let out loose sigh, put his ipod in his backpack, walked off the bus, seeing what surprised him, Rouge and Omega.

"Shadow! How are ya, buddy?" Rouge asked patting Shadow on the back. 

"Never felt better, Rouge" he groaned as he remove her hand away from him.

Rouge let a small smirk curve on her lips; she knew this year was going to be a ball, even for her depressed little friend. 'Maybe, he'll get a girl this year, that might help his mood a bit' Rouge thought as Omega began walking towards the front building door.

"Omega! Where are you going?" Rouge called out to the retreating robot but get any response. Rouge sighed and put her hands on her hips. 'Robots…' She shook her head slightly and looked back at Shadow.

"Shadow?"

No answer…

Rouge tapped her foot. "Shadow…"

Still nothing…

Then Rouge had lost it and stepped on his foot…hard.

"Ow, Rouge, What the hell was that for?!" Shadow cried out in pain. Rouge simply shrugged.

" You weren't listening to me? Anyway you were kind of dazed. What were you thinking about?" Rouge asked batting her eyes. Shadow sighed, he wasn't thinking he was watching Amy, talking to a small group of girls, giggling. He knew he couldn't tell Rouge; she'll want to play 'matchmaker' and then she'll shout it out to everyone else.

"Nothing…" he lied but Rouge was smart and could tell he was lying. She narrowed her eyes in anger.

" Shadow your lying! Why do you lie to me? I'm your friend and friends don't lie to each other and-" Rouge was cut off when he pointed at the pink girl. Rouge smiled and hugged him. " So it's Rose, huh?" she said with evil gleam in her eyes and suddenly Shadow knew exactly what it meant; it meant trouble.

He let her go and gave her a nasty glare. "Rouge, don't get any ideas?

"Now Shadow, would I, Rouge the Bat, do something against your back?" she cooed with a baby singsong voice. All he could do is smirk and shake his head; she was one weird female. 'Speaking of female…' he looked up and saw that Amy and her friends were inside of the school, walking towards the school café, which was very far the school entrance maybe about 5 feet away. Shadow suddenly felt a tiny tingly feeling in his heart, seeing Rose smile and laugh, which confused him, and yet he wanted to be the one to make her smile and giggle.

Shadow roughly shook his head, 'This is stupid! Why do I feel this way? She only love Sonic anyway so way waste my time…'

'Shadow…'

Shadow eyes widened; that voice…it was so familiar…young and calm.

'Shadow…'and it spoke in a soft feminine voice.

'Maria…is that you?' He asked, voice stripped of his ice and left with a soft whisper.

'How do you feel about that girl?' Maria asked with hope in her voice.

Shadow looked down at his feet; what could he say? ' I-I-I- she's just a friend' he mumbled, but Maria knew better.

'Shadow, don't fear your emotions, maybe she'll have the same feeling that you feel for her.' With that, her voice disappeared and Shadow snapped out of his thoughts, with a goal in mind. Shadow looked up at Rouge and let a small smile grace his beautiful feature.

"Rouge?" he called out in a monotone voice.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go"

Rouge smiled and grabbed his hand and wink "Alright, let's go!" and with a small smile the team walked into the brand new year.


	4. Why Mush You Push Me?

ShadamyLuver: I know, some of you, wanted action. And since, I'm nice, I can only give a little fighting scene…Cause there WILL be later chapters of violence and I wanted to start small and end BIG…so you'll have to wait. Sorry… T-T. Anyway this Chapter will be longer then the others.

: Chapter 4 Why Must You Push Me?:

When Shadow and Rouge walked into the school building, they saw a crowd of kids forming in the café, where Shadow had last seen Amy and her friends. In the mist of the crowd, gasps, screams, and the sound of crying could be heard from the endless school hallways.

" I wonder what's going on? Do you think we should go check it out?" Rouge asked Shadow while her eyes were glued on the scene.

Shadow shook his head and gave a icy glare " It isn't my concern so why waste my time?" That sentence alone made Rouge's blood freeze for a second; Shadow can be heartless sometimes.

Shadow turned to his left, and saw a small staircase, which lead to his class on the upper level of the building, Door 213, which all the way at the end of the hall on the left. Leaving without a single word, he slowly began to walk upstairs, with the thought of the crowd in his mind. 'Why should I care?' Yes, why? He never cared before so why should he start? Before he could make another step, he heard an unmistakable voice or scream, come from the crowd. It was Cream's voice.

"Amy!! Get up, Amy! Please get up!" she cried, leaving Shadow frozen on the spot, Was Amy in trouble? He be dammed if she was hurt. 'Why is that feeling still there?' He didn't know and right now he didn't care, he just wanted to see Amy. Shadow rushed down the stairs as quickly as possible, and pushed through the crowd and what he saw made fear surge through him.

Yes, he saw Rose, but not in a good way (NOT THAT WAY, PEOPLE!! - )

When he got to the scene, she was laid on the floor, passed out. A few cuts and bruises on her arms and a serious black eye and a bloody nose. Shadow couldn't believe his eyes and rushed over to the girl to see if she was breathing and to his happiness a faint heartbeat was heard. He looked to the right and saw her to best friends, faces full of fear and sadness. Cream was on her knees with her face full of tears while the purple feline patted her back for comfort.

Shadow looked up at her with anger and a look that said 'I WANT ANSWERS AND NOW!' Blaze saw his face and without any response, she pointed to crowd. Shadow narrowed his eyes as he stood back on his feet.

"Who did this to her!?" he shouted in anger as he pointed to the crowd.

Shadow inwardly smirked as he sensed fear and nervousness within the groups of kids. To be honest, he didn't care about there feelings but Amy was his friend and there was no in HELL he was going to let someone get away with this. Shadow glared once more the crowd, "I am not going to ask again." He snapped and that did it for slowly the kids started to separate, leaving only a cerulean hedgehog, an orange fox, and a cherry red echidna; both fox and echidna were speechless and worried, but the hedgehog, well, let's just say he was pleased with himself.

"Hey Faker!? Did you do this to Rose!?" yelled Shadow clenching his fist in pure anger. Sonic just turned around to see his look alike and put on goofy grin.

"Now Shaddie, would I do that?" he taunted sweetly; that just made Shadow madder, One you don't call him Shaddie, Two you never want to lie to 'Ultimate Life form'. Shadow looked down and Sonic's arms and saw what looked like scratches and bite marks.

'I guess it was a struggle and she put up a fight as best she could.' He thought as he looked at Rose then at the bastard who dared to hurt her.

"You're lying _FAKER_! She put up a fight to stay away from you!!" snarled Shadow as his cold stare pierced into Sonic's leafy green eyes. Sonic simply laughed at his look alike; 'Like he could do something…'he snickered as he looked back at Shadow with a glare. Shadow couldn't stand this asshole and felt he could loose it in any minute from now if he didn't calm down. If they was one thing he hated, it was being laughed at, especially from his enemy.

"What's so damn funny!?' he fumed making Sonic stop laughing and stare at his copy.

"Why do you care? What happens between Amy and I is our problem, not yours. But then, I'm starting to think you care for that bitch seeing that you saved her and all, is that it? You like her, don't you,_ Faker…_" Shadow had totally lost it by then, and ran up to the blue blur and had him in a choke hold by the throat with his right hand. While Shadow held the blue fool by neck, the crowd was getting larger by the minutes; not only were the students gathering, teachers as well, all watching the show play out.

Sonic felt oxygen withdraw from his body and fast but knew it was almost impossible to leave Shadow's iron grip, no mattered how hard he kicked or punched, there was just no way. Sonic felt his mind go blank until he saw, in Shadow's pants pocket, was and sharp #2 pencil and suddenly got an idea and with all the strength he had left reached down to grab the nearest weapon of choice.

Shadow saw that he was reaching down and got freaked out "Hey Sonic are you turning gay on-AHHH!!!" He screamed as he dropped him from his hold, letting Sonic taking in deep breaths. Shadow backed away and examined his right arm and saw the deeply imbedded pencil jabbed in arm. Growling he turned to the azul fool and with one swift kick, he sent Sonic flying in the nearest brick wall; the impact was so great, that he went through the wall and into a classroom. When the dust cleared everyone looked at Shadow in amazement and fear, but he didn't seemed to mind though. He was about to leave until a stern voice cleared the silence…

"WHOSE IN CHARGE OF THIS MESS?" Shadow turned around to see a tall thin light yellowed fox about the age of thirty wearing a black suite and glasses, walked up towards Shadow and the unconscious Amy. Shadow couldn't help but glare up at the man; he totally didn't like answering to people so why now?

"Hmph! You are?" asked Shadow as he looked down on Amy, wondering if she was ever going to get up. The man coughed and straightened his glasses with a smirk on his face.

"I, young man, am Kai, the principle of this school. Anyway you are?" Kai asked as he straightened his suite for wrinkles.

"Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog…" he stated calmly saw he looked hard into the man's face.

Kai smiled and shook the hedgehog's hand, " Nice to meet you. Anyhow, would you mind explaining what the devil happened in my café?" He asked sternly making Shadow growl in annoyance; he didn't have time to talk, not when Amy was hurt and so was his arm.

Kai looked down and saw blood slowly dripped to the floor, and frown at from where it was coming from.

"You need medical attention quick and so does that girl," he claimed as he pointed to the rose colored girl. Shadow nodded. 'No kidding smarty…'

"The other male will also get medical attention as well but from another nurse's station, you however, take the girl and yourself to the nurse's station on the left of this hall and make a right, you can't miss it." Kai stated as he watched Shadow, lifted the pink female in the active arm.

Kai frowned, " Are you sure you are able to lift her in the state you are in?"

Shadow smirked; what do this take him for? Shadow scoffed and began to walk past the man, leaving nothing behind.

As Shadow continued to walk towards the hallway corner, Rouge ran up to him, grasping onto his shoulder, trying to her breath. Shadow flinched at the sudden contact but snarled when he noticed that it was only the white bat.

Rouge smiled at him warmly, "Some way to start the New Year off, huh?" but Shadow wasn't in the mood for laughs right now as he looked at the female with a very frustrated look. 'Today just isn't my day…' he groaned as looked at Amy then back at Rouge.

"Rouge, go to class. I think Omegas in class already. Get there. I'll be there in a minute." He ordered making Rouge's eyes narrow but smile as she saw concern flicker in his deep red orbs for the young girl in his arms.

'He really must care a lot about her, good luck Shaddie' she thought as she flapped her wings for take off. Looking back at Shadow, she winked and with only flap she was lifted off above the crowd.

Shadow slowly shook his head and pace his walking 'that girl is annoying, I swear… Now back to what I was doing.' As he walked, he could help but feel a strange presence over him and for some very strange reason, he had a sudden urge to look back and when he did, he saw the principle stare at him with a strange look in his eyes. Shadow shook his head and walked out of sight.

Kai, however, stood there in complete awe. When he stood near the hedgehog boy, he felt a massive power surged through him, almost like and thunderbolt had struck him. Kai narrowed his eyes as he saw children rush like buffaloes to get to class; he HATED kids but had to wonder why, everyday, he even bother to wake up every morning. He put his hands in his pocket and wondered about that girl…Amy Rose.

'Why I'm troubling myself with Shadow or the girl? They're just stupid kids…' he mumbled to himself.

'But he's no ordinary kid. That brat has power... power I must possess…' an sinister voiced cooed, making Kai flinch and taking a step back in fear, while breads of sweat started to form on his forehead.

'W-w-who a-are you? And what are you taking about? Power…what power?' stuttered Kai as he felt the side of his head, trying to make the voice go away.

'SILENCE!! Who do you think you are? You are in no position to speak back to me!!' it roared back causing Kai to feel almost faint. Suddenly, he felt immobile, or brainwashed as the voice took over his mind and body.

Kai shut his eyes tight, trying to rid himself of the voice. Then out of nowhere, a black aura surrounded him and Kai felt pain travel through him like waves.

"AHHHHHHHH!!" Kai screeched as he fell to the floor. Never had he ever felt pain that bad. 'What the fuck _is_ this!?" Kai roared as struggled to regain his body, but to no use. 'Now that you can't move, I will be in charge now…' the voice chuckled and soon Kai stopped struggling, that black aura was gone, and Kai's eyes were black and without emotion. Kai stood to his feet and looked around the now empty hallway and smirked. 'So this is how is feels to be alive…' again Kai chuckled but a little louder so it could echo. ' To truly get what I want, I'll need a little assistant to help me get the job done' Kai thought with a smirk and knew just the person to help him.

"Sarah, Come here!" Kai shouted with a hint of urgency in his voice. He turned around to see a young white cat female, with baby blue eyes and black hair stare at Kai.

"Yes sir, Is there anything I could for you?" Sarah asked as she crooked head to her left shoulder. Kai inwardly smirk, 'She'll do nicely' "Sarah I need you to keep an eye out for Shadow the Hedgehog and a pink hedgehog female. I want reports on each one of them by three days, got it?" he commanded harshly making Sarah nod her head in confusion.

"Yes, sir, but may I ask why?" she asked curiously causing him to growl.

" No, you may not, now go!!" she flinched at the tone of voice but did as was told and walked away. Kai smirked as he stared at the long hallway where Shadow had been walking. 'Soon boy, very soon you shall see my true colors, but now I shall remain dormant. Say your prays, Shadow the Hedgehog.'

ShadamyLuver: 0-o Wow, well was another great chapter, from yours truly… -; Not really but it was, I think, a good chapter. Please Review…. -


	5. Thank You, Shadow

ShadamyLuver: Hey. I have the next chapter up and ready for ya!! I really want to thank my friends for…well, for giving me the idea to make it school based.

OS: Well, that sucked…--;

ShadamyLuver: That's not very nice to say. T-T

OS: whatever…

ShadamyLuver: V-V; anyway, my sis decided to help me out since she lost her BF to her best friend and I to think I actually felt sorry…

OS: I hope no one reviews for this dumb story anyway…

ShadamyLuver: Don't listen to her. She just mad but she'll chill out…I think, anyway go on with the story. -;

: Chapter 5: Thank You, Shadow…:

'Why did I save her? Still that question beats on in my head…but for what purpose?' was all he thought about when he carried the wounded girl to the clinic. Shadow looked down at Rose and suddenly couldn't help but smile, the way she snuggled up close to him sent shivers up his spine. Shadow frowned for a moment; why would Sonic attack Amy? Last he'd seen, she had done nothing wrong to him and soon it dawned on him. 'Tails'…that's why he did it. He noticed her breathing had eased as he continued to carry her. For some weird reason, he liked the feel of Amy close to him, which was something the 'Ultimate Life form' shouldn't feel, but when he looked down at her face, he had to argue with that fact.

'I shouldn't be feeling this way! Why does this happen when I'm near _YOU_!!' he scoffed as he looked away from girl. Suddenly, he felt her shift slightly in his arm, making him stop for minute.

"Shadow…" Rose mumbled softly as if she was in a trance but still, he heard it and it made him smile for some odd reason. Shadow pulled her closer to him and whispered softly in her ear, but he knew she couldn't have heard it anyway.

"Hang on just a little longer, Rose." He promised softly and he quickened his speed but really didn't have to cause, there was the clinic, 5 doors away on in the right. When he got to the door there was a lady bunny in white, waiting for them to arrive. When she saw them, she let out small gasp.

"Oh my! Look at you! And on the first day too?" she shook her head, "This will never do. Please come in, and sit on the examination bed, I have two so please put the lady on the first on. I'll go get the first aid and cleansing materials." She gasped out in a frantic hurry, gathering all she would need to heal to two.

As he placed Amy on the bed, he noticed that her headband was loose, and genuinely pushed her headband back in place. After that he couldn't remove his hand away from her. Shadow smiled as he moved his hand to stroke her cheek softly, making sure not to hurt the bruise that still looked pretty sore. Shadow smiled as his eyes shined with peace and happiness just looking at the pink teen.

Shadow pulled his hand away and walked over to the other bed but not before looking back at the sleeping Amy with a happy smile gracing his lips. He knew what Maria was trying to say; but knew he had to slow with his emotions.

'She won't feel the same about me…'Shadow stated sadly, with the hint of hopelessness in his voice. Shadow knew that feeling, but he knew that she was over that blue fat fake from way she came up to him at the bus stop.

As he jumped up on the bed, he saw lady nurse again, carrying her supplies to a smaller table. When she turned around, she gave him a small cheeky smile. Shadow crooked his head to the right in confusion; how can anyone be this happy.

"Who wants to go first?" she stated as she pulled her gloves on.

Shadow pointed to Amy's form. "She needs to go first. I'll wait. By the way, what's your name, miss?" he stated politely as possible. The lady nodded and smiled at the politeness; in this school, she didn't see much of it was glad she saw it on the first day.

"My name Honey. Glad to meet you." She stated with a tiny bow of respect. "And your name is?" she questioned softly.

Shadow smiled at the bunny. "My name is Shadow the Hedgehog and the girl laying over there, is Amy Rose, Miss Honey."

Honey nodded and didn't say anything else, but walked over to Amy and began to treat her wounds. Shadow watched in silence, as Honey healed Amy with such speed, since the process only took 5 minutes. When she was done, she walked over and with one swift motion; she quickly pulled the pencil out, making Shadow growl in pain. Honey up at Shadow and gave him a sad apologetic look, as she put some alcohol on the wound and began to wrap his arm.

He looked up at Honey with a sincere smile, "Thank you, Miss Honey."

She just smiled at him. "You are welcome. Mister Shadow." When that was said, she finished wrapping his arm walked out the front door, with a smile. Shadow was confused but didn't want to press on further and suddenly felt a wave of tiredness come over him. 'Maybe just a little tired…' he thought with a yawn slightly closed his eyes, and was about to let his sleepiness claim him, his sensitive heard a soft moan.

Shadow POV

My eyes snapped open hearing, what I thought was moan. For a second, I thought I was crazy, but then I turned my head to the left and saw that Rose was waking up from her sleep. I smiled since she looked so adorable when she slept. Ok what the hell? Where did that come from? I thought for a sec but right now I didn't care. I jumped off my bed and slowly walked towards her, why I did this? Don't ask… I looked down and saw a frown appear on her face. 'What could she be dreaming about?' I thought and began to stroke her cheek again…Until her eyes snapped open making withdraw my hand, and turn away from her with a deep cherry blush staining my cheeks.

Amy's POV

'Uggh, I feel like crap!! Where am I?' I thought as my eyes shot open. I really couldn't see well, but they didn't miss the black hedgehog called Shadow. 'Shadow? What's he doing here? And where are we?' I questioned myself as I slowly sat up but soon regretted doing so as I winced slightly. 'What the hell?' I looked down and saw cuts and bruises covering my arms. My eyes narrowed as I remembered what had had happened. 'Sonic…That fucker…he hit me!! Oh! He's gonna get it when I feel better.' I growled in hate, but I think it was a little loud for Shadow had turned around, with a raised eyebrow and a little blush on his face. I crooked my head to the left and wondered why he was blushing, and then for some reason, my cheek felt warm, as if was touched. I felt my cheeks getting warm. 'Was he…worried about me?' I thought with a smile but when he turned around to face me, my smile fell as I looked at his arm 'He's hurt…why? How did this?' I wondered as I lowered my head in thought but a snapped my head up, when I heard his footsteps creep closer to me, only making my blush grow deeper in color.

Normal POV

When Amy looked up and almost gasped when she concern flash in his blood red orbs. Amy felt lighter than air, when she stared into his eyes. 'So dark and mysterious and yet…beautiful'.

"Shadow…where are we?" Amy asked shyly as she looked around the room.

Shadow smirked and looked at Amy with a friendly smile. "Your in the nurse's station. Anyway, are you ok?"

Amy nodded with a blush, "Yeah I guess so, just a little sore, that's all" she said with the cutest smile.

Shadow let out a breath that he didn't even know he held and sat next to Amy. Amy shifted a little as Shadow sat on the bed and moved closer to her; NEVER had any boy sat this close to her, not even friend wise. Amy looked down and turned her head away, tying not to let him see her strawberry colored cheeks. Shadow knew she was shy, and he couldn't blame her cause he was feeling pretty nervous as well, though he didn't turn his head away from his face. Now that Rose was awake, he needed answers to his questions and really wasn't in the mood to wait today. Shadow held a tiny smirk on his face as he looked at her. 'Now I'll get answers.'

Amy was lost in thought as she looked at her feet or really her legs, seeing all the cuts that were made by her once best friend. 'Sonic, why did you do this? You were a hero but now your ZERO!!' she thought as she grumbled lowly, making sure Shadow didn't hear her. 'Shadow… why is it that when I say in name or even think of it, it makes me blush a crazed schoolgirl?' she thought as she looked back at him with a quick glance and began to shake her head.

"It's hopeless…" she mumbled but this time, Shadow had heard it and looked at her confused.

"What's hopeless?" he asked making her looked up at him, with a confused look.

"What?"

Shadow shook his head "You say 'It's hopeless' well what is?"

Amy blushed a little before answering his question.

"Well to answer your question, I thought my life was hopeless and pointless so-" before she could finish, he placed a finger on her soft lips, silencing her, making her eyes widened in shock. 'Why is he-' she began to think but it was broken but his soft tender voice, a voice that no one has ever heard, but her…

Shadow smiled "Amy, your life is not hopeless or pointless, don't make that blue shit head take your happy feature away." After he said that he took his finger off her pink lips and smirked when he saw her jaw drop in shock.

"Why do you think that, Shadow?" she wondered not taking her eyes off Shadow. He shrugged slightly.

"It's the truth and everyone should know the truth besides you're a good friend of mine." He said with thumbs up and a wink. Amy was completely still for moment but soon happiness got the best of her and hugged him, making him gasp in surprise.

"Oh thank you, Shadow, you've brightened my day!" Amy cheered she felt arms snake around her giving her a friendly embrace. Shadow couldn't help but feel absolute joy being around Amy. 'It's as if I'm back with Maria…'he sighed softly making Amy sit up and stare at him.

Shadow blinked "What?"

Amy giggled and sighed "Oh I was wondering why sighed?"

He then straightened himself and gave Amy a sudden serious look and Amy gulped, not in fear but nervousness. She knew exactly what he was going to say, but wished she didn't have to hear it. A small part of wished he did but that feeling seemed so distant.

'Oh god, please don't let him ask! How am I going to tell him?' thought Rose as she looked up in his eyes and soon realized his arm was around her shoulder.

'Oh crap! Now what?' her mind panicked as he slowly whispered his question.

"What happened in the café, Amy?"

With Tails and Knuckles

As the kids by the dozens rushed and squeeze through the hallway, Knuckles and Tails where at the their locker, pulling out their books for their first class.

"Hey Tails?"

"Yeah Knux?" asked Tails as he shoved his backpack down in his locker and slammed his door.

" What's up with Sonic? I mean, ever since he was with Sally last Christmas, he's been acting a lot meaner to Amy, not to mention all the other girls and other teams." Knuckles asked the fox, as he picked up his own books. Tails; wondered about that, now that he thought about it, Sonic was pretty mean to Amy, which might be why she was acting just as tough. Tails felt his ears flatten in guilty; If he was in Amy's shoes, he'd feel hate like no tomorrow and instead of telling her a simple 'Good Morning' he had to tease and taunt her and on the first day, no less. Knuckles felt his friends distress and put his hand on his shoulder, making Tails look up.

"Are you ok, Tails?"

Tails nodded "Yeah, but I feel a little guilty right now."

"About?"

Tails sighed "About the bus stop."

Knuckles chuckled, " Amy should have gotten what was coming for her." That statement made Tails flare.

"NO!! That wasn't right! Sonic shouldn't have raised his fist and I shouldn't have said the statement. If I didn't say it, then Amy wouldn't have got hurt. I hurt her as well, even though she was a good pal. And not only have lost a pal, I think I lost my girl, Cream, as well!!" Knuckles took a step back, trying to put everything the fox said, in his head. It was then Knuckles knew, what he said as well was wrong and they were going to have to make it up.

"Tails, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. She really was a good friend to us." Knuckles whispered, guilt eating in his words.

Tails shook his head and was about to say something into the first bell rang, the late bell. Knuckles and Tails looked at each other in horror and both muttered only one word before running to Door 213…

"Crap!!"

5 minutes later

"I sooo beat you!! You owe me 5 bucks" laughed Knuckles as both were taking in the first couple of deep breathes. Tails was out of it too, and began to mad to say anything he went in his pocket and gave him his reward. Knuckles opened the door and at the same time swiped the cash in his hand. Both couldn't believe it; all the teams were there; Team Dark, Team Chaotix (EXCUSE ME IF I SPELLED IT WRONG!!), Team Flight, and part of Team Rose.

As Knuckles and the wiped out fox made there way into the classroom a pair of gleaming emerald eyes watched the red echidna walk inside. Then without warning fell on top of Knuckles.

"Ahhhh!! Get off me or I'll punch the life out of you!!' He threatened but the figure just laughed and covered his eyes.

"Guess Who?"

Knuckles frowned; that voice sounded like no other than…

"ROUGE!! Get off me, you stupid bat." He commanded harshly, but when she didn't comply, he swiftly turned around and punched her or at least, what where she stood. He turned around and saw her doing back flips back to the back of the room. Knuckles growled he; really couldn't stand her to save his life. Rouge, however, was simply enjoying messing with Knuckles.

"Aw, did you miss me? You really have bad aim." Knuckles ignored you her and walked to his seat in the front, leaving Rouge in the back, having a fit. 'How dare he not answer to a lady!!' she fumed as she stomped her feet. Omega simply sat in his chair, looking at the bat behaving like a child. Rouge glared "What are you looking at?"

Nothing but silence…

'Stupid Robots…' she thought as she sat her chair to think.

Tails shook his head and sat in his chair, soon taking into thought that Sonic wasn't in his chair. 'Where is he?' he turn around, soon he wished he didn't. Sonic sat on Sally's desk kissing her sweetly. At first, the felt sick but it soon turned into disgust. Sighing he turned away. 'Sonic, you really lost a good thing, man…' he thought and he couldn't help but hear a small conversation go between the couple as pulled out his notebook.

"Sonic, did you love me"

"Of course, Sally, why wouldn't I?"

"Would you do anything for me?"

"Anything you want…"

Tails frowned 'Maybe Sally's changing him…' but before he could think of anything, a chair next to him pulled up and a figure of blue sat beside him; it was Sonic.

Sonic smiled, "Hey buddy, what's up?"

Tails smiled. " Nothing Sonic"

Sonic just shrugged and opened a small planner that was in his pocket and a pencil and began to write. Tails noticed that pencil; it was the same one he uses to cut Amy. Tails felt cold when he looked at Sonic's face and saw an evil smile on his face. He looked back at the brown girl and saw too had an evil look on her face as well. 'For Amy's and Sonic's sake, I hope nothing bad doesn't happen to them.' He thought as he grabbed a book and began to read to get his thought off Sonic.

With Amy and Shadow

Amy didn't know what to say to her dark friend. Minutes passed and the silence was killing her and finally, Amy broke down in tears, causing Shadow to grow concern. He put his hand on her back and rubbed her back. 'What's wrong with Amy? Did HE break her spirit?' he thought as he pulled her to his chest to they her cry. It hurt him, seeing her like this and for once, had the sudden urge to kill Sonic and his dumb bitch!!

'How dare they hurt one so pure as her' he seethed in hate as he felt tears seeping into his fur.

"Amy, what happened?" he asked again but softly this time and saw Amy sit up and grasp his hand. His eyes widened and saw her take a deep breathe; was this that hard for her.

"I-I-I was at the café was about to get something to drink when Sonic slammed my back against the wall. I yelled at him to stop and he cussed me out and threw me the floor. I stood up but he punched me to the ground." Amy lowered her eyes, thinking Shadow might call her weak, but strangely he didn't, just embraced her again. Amy couldn't understand why he was hugging her but shrugged and continue her story.

"He was threaten me, and said something about you, I don't really remember, I remembered I snapped and whacked him with my hammer. He came up to me and grabbed me by neck and started to choke me. I bit and scratched him but nothing work. Before I passed out, he said 'This time _Shadow_ can't help you now' and he kicked me on my stomach…hard" Amy sighed and when she looked up at Shadow, she saw murder in his eyes and something else but it was gone in a flash. Shadow leaned closer and kissed her cheek. He pulled away but pulled her closer to him and she leaned her head so that she could hear his heartbeat.

Shadow was furious, 'How dare he hurt a lady!!! That bastard!! He'll pay…' he inwardly growled as he tightened his hold on her.

"Amy, you'll be alright. I'll protect you, This Shadow swears to you…" Amy was shocked and happy as she nodded he held her. He was going to kiss her but suddenly…

" Umm, Mister Shadow, you are healed and for that I'm happy, but you really need to go to class." Said Honey as she walked through the door. Shadow and Amy let each other go like they touch fire. Amy jumped off first and waited for Shadow to come down. When he did, she ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked still blushing. Amy winked

"Cause you're so cute, and you're so sweet for helping me. I'll see you in class, Shadow." Amy shouted as she blew him a kiss and ran to her locker.

Shadow smiled and looked back to find Miss Honey, but strangely she was gone. Shadow shrugged and sped off to the classroom.

ShadamyLuver: OO;; That had to be my longest chapter yet!!

OS: You idiot!!

ShadamyLuver: What?

OS: You made Sonic evil!! TT

ShadamyLuver: And so? Who cares!!

OS: I Do

ShadamyLuver: NO YOU DON'T!! YOU LIKE SHADOW AND SESSHOMARU!!

OS:………so

ShadamyLuver: Whatever…. anyway please review for this chapter. NO FLAMES PLEASE!!!


	6. Homework is Evil!

ShadamyLuver: Hey, my fans, Look I have good news and bad new. The good news is that I finally made the 6th chappie and do not worry, when I come back, I should have 7and 8 chapters up and ready for you read.

OS: In other words, she's lazy!! (Hugs Shadow plushies while eating bubble gum)

ShadamyLuver: (Whacks her with a pillow) Hmph!!

OS: Ow!!!! Why you little brat!

ShadamyLuver: First of all, I'm not lazy; second my boyfriend planned this out for weeks and third…well, I think I deserve it. (Takes plushies away from OS)

OS: (Growls) Give that back!!

ShadamyLuver: Be good and I'll think about it!!

OS: Fine, have it your way, brat!!

ShadamyLuver: Don't you start!! Anyway can you please start the story for me?

OS: Sure, sis. ShadamyLuver doesn't own the any of the Sonic characters, that's life for ya! Anyway she does own Honey, Kai, Sarah, and…

ShadamyLuver: Don't tell them the last character!!! It ruins the story.

OS: Sure…

: Chapter 6 Homework is EVIL:

'I kissed Shadow, THE Shadow the hedgehog. I guess I accomplished something today' Amy thought with a slight chuckle and a sparkle in her eye as she pulled out her books from her locker. Before she closed her locker, she noticed a group picture of her and all the teams that was taken last year. A tear slid down her muzzle as she saw Sonic hug her and wiped the tear away. 'He's nothing but a memory to me now.' She sighed as she looked at the photo. She smiled as saw Rouge pulling on Knuckle's dreadlocks, Tails chasing Cream, Jet was laughing with Wave, Big and Storm was fishing together and Chaotix were training.

" They look so happy. We all did so what changed.?" She asked herself and decided to put the picture away when something caught her attention in the picture.

"What was the that?" she mumbled as she pulled the photo up and saw Shadow sit all by himself in a tree. 'What's he looking at?' she thought as she traced his stare and was shocked it led to her.

"He was staring at…me? But why? I'll ask him later about it right now, I'm late." sighing she slammed her locker and ran to class.

With Cream and Blaze

Cream's POV

After the whole incident in the café both Blaze and I got our books and in class already, waiting for Amy to come back. I was mad; mad at the fact Tails, my boyfriend could do such a thing to a friend and mad at Sonic. I looked down at my feet as I sat in my desk and couldn't help but feel upset and worried about our leader. I looked at Blaze, who was playing with a strand of hair, and smiled at her the best I could.

"Hey Cream?"

"Yeah Blaze?"

"Are you really that worried about Amy?" she asked and all I could do was look at my feet. Sudden but softly, I felt her pat my back making me smile at the comfort. Amy was my best friend and it worried me to death seeing her hurt.

Blaze winked " Don't worry about it Cream. Amy's strong; she'll pull through." I stopped for a second to take in that thought; yeah she must be strong otherwise she wouldn't be a leader and leaders are always strong, right? I shrugged slightly and motioned for Blaze to lower her head for and secret.

" I think Tails better come up with an excuse not to be hammered by Amy" I whispered softly making her giggle happily. Blaze shook her head in disagreement.

" No, your boyfriend better be begging for mercy when she gets better." She snickered but that snicker turned into a sneer when she saw Sally and Sonic together.

"Doesn't it make you sick to your stomach just from looking at them." The feline purred in hate as Sally kissed Sonic's cheek. I slowly nodded and couldn't help but feel bitterness for the squirrel.

" I agree. Maybe SHE is the reason Sonic's so mean to Amy…" Blaze shrugged.

" Could be Cream…" I narrowed my eyes as Sonic went back to his seat up front. I noticed that Tails was staring at me sad eyes but right now I was too mad to even speak to him. I huffed and went to my seat that was in the third row in the middle. Every team had their own row. Team Sonic was front row, Team Bad Girlz, which was Sally, Bunnie and Jade, sat behind Sonic; Team Rose sat behind them, Team Flight sat behind Us and so on so forth until the last Team, which is Dark. The door blew open and a yellow lady cat walked in, black hair and brown eyes; I noticed that she had been carrying some books and though she had to be the teacher.

"Hello class, my name is Miss Suki, and I'll be your Math teacher for this year." Suki stated proudly as she placed the books on a small wooden table.

Normal POV

Suki smiled as picked up a small piece of chalk and began to write on the chalkboard the class's assignment; review. They were in 9th grade but they were going to do review from back in, what 6th? As soon as Suki put the chalk down, Sonic raised his hand.

"Yes, um?"

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog. Can I ask you question?" Suki nodded.

"Why are we going over something that we already know?" Sonic asked with a hint of annoyance dripping in his voice. Suki narrowed her eyes icily.

"Cause that way, when you have an exam you can do well, now sit please so I can take roll." Sonic mumbled as if he was pissed but did as was told.

"Now let's begin. When I call your name, say 'here' please. Cream?"

"Here!!" Suki nodded and checked her name off. (Hey just 2 let you know the list will take me forever so I'm going to skip some people. Sorry. TT)

"Rouge?"

"Here, but I don't know why?" she stated with a heavy sigh.

"Ooooook…Shadow?" Just as she said that name, both Shadow and Amy came through the door, eyes not once looking at the teacher or the class. Suki couldn't help but feel anger at the two, one she was in the middle of roll and to they didn't have a pass.

" Excuse me, who are you two?" Suki asked tapping her foot heavily on the marble covered floor, but still they didn't look at her.

"Answer ME!!"

Shadow's head snapped up to look at the woman with heated eyes. "I'm am Shadow the Hedgehog and she is Amy Rose, miss…" Suki folded her hands and narrowed her eyes at the two not really knowing them…then it hit her… the fight in the café.

"Oh I'm sorry please take your seats as we will being class?" Amy nodded and before passing by Shadow, she slipped a pink note in his hand. His eyes widened when he felt the paper slip between his fingers. He didn't want anyone to see it and hastily stuffed the note in his pants pocket and made his way to his seat.

Suki smiled and passed out 100 question algebra reviews out to the class as Amy pulled out a black and pink #2 pencil from her pocket. Cream smiled as Amy sat between Blaze and herself.

"Hey Amy. Are you gonna be ok?" whispered Cream making sure Suki didn't hear in. Amy nodded, even though she really wasn't hearing her. She was wondering if Shadow read her letter. ' Maybe he'll answer it!!!!!' she inwardly sighed dreamy.

'Yeah, then you'll be GF and BF then get married and then have kids and then'

'TWIN!!!' Amy groaned

'Yep, and you want to know what I think?'

'NO I WOULDN'T!!'

'Fine!! Whatever, I think he LOVES you' Twin said doing a victory dance around in her head.

'….'

'ARE'NT YOU GOING TO SAY ANYING!!' Twin fumed waving her fist up and down like a pissed off child.

'…'

'Fine, but I'll be back…' and Twin's voice echoed within the mind.

Amy sighed as she looked down at her desk. 'Maybe I'm going crazy. Yeah that's gotta be it.' Amy looked up and smiled at Cream then at Blaze and Big. 'I shouldn't have them worried' she thought with a small frown.

"Guys, I'm fine, really?" she mumbled back but Blaze knew better than to trust those words and mostly from Amy.

"Sure ok. Believe that Amy." Blaze countered back with a tired yawn. Amy glared small playful daggers out her feline companion. Cream smiled and pulled out her pencil and began to work out the problems. Amy glanced back and saw Shadow in the back working silently on his work and slowly felt a heated blush creep onto her face. 'Oh-no!! Don't tell me I'm blushing again!!!' her mind freaked as she quickly turned back around in her seat, leaning closer to the desk, making sure no one saw the blush.

When Shadow had sat in his seat in the back of the class, his mind was focus on one thing; the note. 'Why do I care? It's a stupid note…' he scoffed in anger, but no matter have many times he tried not to think of it, the more he wanted to read it. Rouge looked at him confused since he looked like he was troubled about something, so to cheer him up she leaned in and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. Shadow rolled his eyes and gave the bat a annoyed look.

"What do you want, Rouge?" that made Rouge put her finger to her lips in thought mode.

"Hmm, Jewels, Power, and Knuckles…" she smiled sweetly making him want to gag.

"No seriously, what to do want?" he asked again, this time with a playful smirk, and the bat knew this was her opportunity and knew better than to give that up. Rouge put her hands on her hips and gave him a loose sigh.

"I was wondering what's getting you down? Can a friend not wonder…"

"No…"

Rouge huffed and turned her head "Fine be annoyed."

"ALRIGHT!! Do you really want to know?" Shadow looked down making Rouge giggle and grabbed his hand like an eager child.

"Yes, tell me, Pleeeeeeeeassse" she cooed like a cute little child wanting a new toy. Shadow glared and lightly pushed her off him then he leaned closer to her; to her she thought he was going to kiss her! She turned her head in embarrassment.

"Umm, Shadow you're my friend and all but I don't like you." Shadow sneered in disgust.

" I don't like you like that! I want to whisper you something." Rouge nodded and leaned closer to his face. She shivered slightly feeling his hot breath tickle her ear.

" I got a note from Amy but I kind of don't want to open it." Rouge's eyes went wide hearing Amy's name.

"Really?! Can I see it?" he nodded and handed her the pink letter. Hastily, she opened the letter and read it. When she finished the letter, a deep crimson blush was left on face. Shadow on the other hand, was quite curious.

"What did it say?" he whispered to her but she didn't say anything. She just looked at him and handed him the letter.

Shadow looked at the note. It says:

_Dear Shadow,_

I have been wondering about last summer, when you were sitting by yourself, looking at me and today I realized that I felt something for you. I've been holding this feeling since the day you fell from the ARK. I was depressed that day, and the day you lived, I was filled with joy. Today, I was hurt and you were there for me (blush). My heart leaped when you held me in your arms.

LOVE,

Amy Rose

Shadow couldn't believe this; Amy, THE Amy Rose has feelings for him. His cheeks burned and knew in his heart what he had to do. He took out a black piece of paper and gel pen and began to write. When he was done, he looked at Rouge and nodded and she took that as a sign, grabbed the note and placed it in her pants pocket and raise her hand for the teacher's attention.

"Umm, Miss Suki?" Suki looked up at the bat with curious eyes.

"Yes, Miss Rouge"

Rouge fiddled with her fingers for a moment, and then with a sudden determination in her eyes she gives her a look. " May I.ask Amy Rose something?" Suki smiled and nodded however she didn't see the sinister smirk on Rouges face. 'Great!!' Amy Rose was confused; why would Rouge want to talk to her? Rouge waved to Amy and Amy couldn't help but smile. Not say anything, Rouge silently placed the note in Rose hand. She couldn't believe Shadow read her letter, and again the blush came up. Amy looked around to see if anybody was paying attention. When no one was caring or being way too busy with his or her work, she looked down in her lap and open the note and started to gain a darker blush; it was the love note she was DYING to get. It says:

Dear Lovely Rose,

Hey Amy, umm there is something I must tell you. Ever since you walked into my last, all I've been thinking about is you and only you. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. When I saw you hurt by that jackass, I felt my blood boil in hate. I wish I was your BF so I could defend you, if you need a shoulder to cry on I'll be there in a flash, If you need someone to like you for who you are and not what you are, say no more. I've liked you for years but I was to shy to say anything. If the world was going was going to end and we all die, I want to be the one that holds you. Meet me at the old oak tree outside the building. See you there, MY lovely.

LOVE,

Shadow the Hedgehog

Amy was in complete shock by how much emotion he was holding for her. Ever since the ARK, he held his emotions in. Scary. Amy was about to ask the teacher if she could go to the bathroom, when…

**Riiiiiiiiiiing** the bell's godforsaken yell.

Suki smiled "Ok class. This worksheet. is your homework for tonight. Have a good day." She waved as her students ran out, only Shadow and Amy remained. Shadow began to walk out the room but not before giving Amy a sexy look. Amy giggled softy; this year real will be a good year… at least for her.


	7. Eggman!

ShadamyLuver: Hi guys, I my friends decided that I should skip through half the day in the school and go straight 2 a lunch scene cause the school scene would take up most of the story. . ;; Sorry. Anyway like I said, I am back from my vacation and I have another chapter ready for U!!! However this 1 is shorter….

OS: See I told u she's lazy but nooooooo nobody listens 2 me at all!!! (Eats a chocolate covered strawberry)

ShadamyLuver: Hey!!! Where did u get that!! 0.0

OS: Go ask mom!!! Oh that's right…She doesn't like u (laughs like a moron)

ShadamyLuver: fine…. be that way…Anyway I do own Suki and not the Sonic characters T.T (Cries like a baby)

Amy slowly walked down to stairs for lunch in thought of Shadow's note still fresh in her mind 'will he really be there?' she shrugged slightly to herself 'maybe I should go.' She giggled softly as she looked down to see her friends, sitting at a table far from the other crowding kids. Amy sighed calmly as she walked up to her group. 'I wonder why they sat away from the group?' she pondered this question for a bit then sat down. Amy looked to the left side of her and saw Cream smiling and then to the right and saw Blaze's usual frown turn into and a slight smirk, making Amy even more confused.

" Ok, what's up? Why are you girls smiling?" Cream shrugged

" Oh nothing Amy, I was just wondering if you were going go to my house after school and play TRUTH or DARE with all the other girls today." She smiled and looked at Amy with shining eyes of hope. How could Amy refuse but something in her gut deep down was telling her she couldn't go? Amy sighed and looked at both of her friends, who looked at her quite nervously. 'What do I say NOW?!'

Amy scratched the back of her head in thought but soon came with a good answer. " Um, I'm sorry guys, I really don't think that I can make it…"

Cream's hopeful eyes fell downcast " Oh why not? It'll be fun Amy!"

" I think she has a new boyfriend she has to meet!!" Blaze stepped in making Amy looked her with wide eyes and a deep blush across her muzzle. 'How did she know? Wait!! Boyfriend!! Who? Shadow?! I mean he's cute and all but…'

" Blaze, how did you know?" she stammered as if she was slapped but Blaze, however, was cool and calm as always just cracked an eye to look at her.

" I didn't, I just guess and by the looks of your face, I'd say it's true." She cooed

Damn she was right.

Cream's eyes lit back up with pure glee. "Really Amy?! Who is it?" she asked jumping from her seat, grabbing everyone attention in the lunchroom. Amy turned her head away from the girls a blush staining her tan muzzle. 'Great…another crowd!!' she groaned as she sat up from her seat to walk out.

" Um can u stay here for a moment I have to…uhh I'll be right back." She said as she raced out of the café in a heartbeat.

"What's up with her?" Cream asked Blaze as she took a bite of her cheese pizza. Blaze shook her head but a part of her knew exactly why she left. "I don't know Cream, I really don't-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOM**!!!!!!

Suddenly the school shook as if a violent earthquake was coming. Lights flickered on and off and screams of kids were echoed in the hallways. Cream screamed as she fell off her seat and bumped into Rouge. Blaze saw this and ran over to the frightened rabbit to help her up.

"Cream, you OK" Blaze asked as concerned flashed in her golden orbs. Gulping, Cream nodded and stood up to her feet and looked back at the white fruit bat with a smile.

"Thank you Rouge" Rouge just smiled at the cream colored girl.

" Don't mention it Cream!!" she yelled at her since the sounds of the kids were overpowering her voice. Soon Sonic and the rest of the gang showed up…all but one.

"Hey where's Amy?" asked Tails as scanned around the group to find her. This really got to Cream.

"Why do you care?!" Cream snapped tears filling her oak wood eyes.

Tails took a step back and lowered his head in shame. " Cream look, I'm-"

"It's not me who you should saying sorry to, Tails" She cut him off as she stomped her foot in anger. Tails turned his head away and was about to say something when Sonic beat him to it.

" Look, we down have time for this. We've gotta find Amy!" he shouted feeling concern for the forgotten pink girl. Sally frowned hearing this, " Sonic I thought you forgot all about her!!"

"…"

Sally nodded " I thought so let's just go. Forget her, she's just another fan girl!!" (0.o bad idea Sally) Sonic was about to say otherwise when a VERY pissed off Rouge came up to the spoiled girl and slapped Sally across the face, leaving a stinging red mark across her face. Sally stumbled back in pain and bumped into Shadow, who was snarling, at her. She looked back at Rouge, who's face held nothing but hate

"Look, you spoiled little bitch!! If she dies, I'm coming after you and your dumbass boyfriend over there!" she pointed angrily at the blue blur making him lower his head in guilt; he really liked Amy but not that way and when he hurt her he felt sadden, but when Shadow came to help her he felt hate. 'Why…what is this feeling?'

"This place is going to fall and we are NOT going to leave her behind, got that!? She wouldn't leave any of us behind so neither with WE!!" she continued as she put her hands on the side of her hips. Knuckles smiled but that turned into a frown, when the speaker came on and a voice oh to familiar…

"Hohohoho It's me Eggman!! And guess what?? In about 1 minute this whole school shall fall into oblivion. Hohohoho"

"Eggman again?! Doesn't he ever give up!!" Sonic shouted clenching his fist in anger.

"Guess not" stated Shadow as he folded his arms.

"Guys we REALLY need to find Amy, w-w-we only have 40 seconds left" shouted Tails as he pointed to his watch. Sonic turned to his 2 tailed pal and gave a thumbs up, making Tails grin.

" I'll find her, Don't worry buddy!!"

" Why so you could hurt her AGAIN!! I don't think so…" Shadow snarled as glared daggers which Sonic did just the same.

" I DON'T CARE WHO FINDS HER JUST GO ALREADLY!!!!!" screamed Tails as looked at the his watch again…but something caught his eye…something pink and fast…really fast…

"AMY!!" both hedgehogs shouted and rushed over to her. Shadow inwardly sighed 'thank Kami she's fine…' " Amy are you-" and then swiftly Amy threw her arms around him. His eyes widened for it was so sudden and that no one EVER hugged him, but he slowly returned it. This didn't go unnoticed by Sonic and he was seething in hate but knew it was better to keep it to himself. Amy let him go and gave him a very serious look.

"Shadow, we don't have much time. We have 10 seconds before this place blows up!!" she shouted franticly as she looked deep in his eyes.

"What the…are you serious?" Amy nodded and Shadow held her hand tight to his as they began running. As Shadow ran, he felt a weight slowing him down. His eyes came upon Amy kneeling in pain as she clutched her right ankle. Sonic saw the two and was about to run up to them, but he was closest to front door 'it's too late for them…I'm sorry Amy, my secret love' he thought as he ran towards the groups of kids already outside. The shaking was becoming too violent now and pieces of the ceiling were falling but Shadow had to be strong if they wanted to get out…alive now with Amy's injury could he make it? Shadow bent down and looked at her face, pain and hopelessness clear in her face.

"S-s-Shadow… leave, there is still time to save y-y-yourself…" Amy whispered meekly as her hold on her injured tightened. ' He comes first...' she thought as she felt him shake his head furiously.

5…

" I'll never leave you behind, I care too much about you…" he shouted as he embraced her tight to his chest.

4…

"S-Shadow…" tears filled her eyes as she heard and felt his heart beat 'his heart…'

3…

" Amy, they is something you must know…"

2…

"W-what is it Shadow…"

1…

" I LOVE YOU AMY ROSE!!!"

And all became silent as a flash of red light engulfed to couple, and…

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!**

ShadamyLuver: O.o that was the best chapter I'd made, at least I think so. PLEASE REVIEW!!! MY FANS

OS: Yeah , please so she can leave me alone. XD


	8. Space and the Dream

ShadamyLuver: Well here we r again with ANOTHER good chappie to:

Crowd: AS TIME GOES BY LOVE GROWS STRONGER!!!! (CLAPS AND CHEERS)

ShadamyLuver: ….O.O;;….thanks…I guess

OS:….idiot….

ShadamyLuver: WHY DO U HAVE SAY SOMETHING MEAN 2 ME XD

OS:….cause I feel like it…

ShadamyLuver: Since you want to be mean 2 me you can say the beginning XD hahahaha!!!

OS: fine….In this chapter, it's All about Shad Amy POVs …just 2 let u know

ShadamyLuver/OS: LET'S START THE SHOW!!!

Shadow's POV

After I told her my feelings, I held her close almost to the point you could hear nothing but our heartbeats. I felt her tiny hands tightened around me and felt wet tears burn through my fur and onto my flesh. I stiffened slightly feeling her tears and looked down to her ankle and realized why .As I was running, must have pulled her too hard when she was trying to catch her breath. I looked around the falling debris I desperately looked around for any escape route…. nothing.

"Dammit there's no way out!!" I growled baring my canines in anger for several reasons. One: Egghead, Two: Amy, and Three: Sonic. I looked down at Amy's crestfallen face and my anger turned into worry.

"Shadow…we need a miracle…" I heard her whisper softly to me. I was going to respond but she slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep in my arms, like a baby to a mother.

That's when the flash came and because of the flash, I dropped Amy…

Amy's POV

I woke up shortly when I didn't feel Shadow's warmth anymore. That's what got me up in a flash. REALLY. I woke up and looked around and all I saw was space, stars shining beautifully in the dark abyss, planets swirling around me, and meteors rocketing off in the night sky. At first I thought I was a dream, so I pinched myself to see if I was and sadly I wasn't. Reminder to self: Never do those again. I turned around and saw Shadow lying motionless in space.

'He looks so cute when he sleeps…' I giggled as I walked up to him, well not really walked, I floated to him.

" Shadow…" In nudged him slightly.

"…."

"Shadow wake up…" this time shaking him.

"…." Still.

"Shadow wake UP!!"

That did it!! " Amy do you have to scream bloody murder?!" he shouted making me feel guilty; I really didn't mean to yell. I lowered by head in shame, which to me, I think Shadow didn't like cause he waved his hands in front of himself, tell me he didn't mean it.

"I'm sorry. I was just worried about you cause if you died, I wouldn't be able to tell you that I LOVE U!!" If you'd seen Shadow, his jaw dropped in shock and his eyes grew wide. I giggled seeing his face and he crossed his arms and turned his head trying so hard to hide his blush…too bad for him; I saw it.

" Y-y-you r-really feel that way? About m-m-me?" he stuttered still not looking at me, but that didn't matter to me.

"Of course I do!! I did for a VERY long time. I was just waiting for the perfect moment is all!" I nodded and he sighed. He got up and looked around and saw noting but stars twinkling above him and when he looked down he saw the Earth…again.

"Aren't they pretty Shadow?" I asked as I pointed to the stars.

"What?"

I giggled at his lost track of thoughts " The stars Shadow!"

He shrugged " Yeah the are but I really don't want to be here forever…how did we get here?" I shook my head sadly at that question.

"I really have no idea. And there's no way to get to Earth. Do you have a Chaos Emerald?"

"No…"

I lowered my head "Oh, in that case," I paused as he looked at me "We better think of something to get back" I stated as I put my finger to my chin in thought. I saw him shake his head and sit down to meditate. I sighed; he really wasn't one for talking is he? I turned my head to the right and faintly, a giant ball floated in the distance. I really was curious as to what it was but as a meteor moved away I finally knew what it was.

"The…ARK…" I frowned though I really don't know why; I never had any connection to the abandoned space colony so why feel such feeling. As I turned my head away from the site. I felt a dream reappearing in my head; a dream I had fearing for years and left me confused to this day.

'_Flash Back'_

_I looked around and noticed that I was on the space colony ARK, when it was alive and running, 48 years ago. I looked around and saw what frightened me to no end; blood, tears, and gunshots .I felt motionless in this dream which was quite strange since that never happened before. _

'_Where am I' I wondered as I saw a small pink hedgehog running with what looked like a corpse. Feeling curious as to who it was so I decided to follow her into a small hallway._

_She was running; her heartbeat racing, her body weak and soul numb. She was a body of a five-year-old pink hedgehog and she wasn't alone. I looked down and saw the body of a male fourteen-year-old red hedgehog wounded with gunshots and needle spots in his arms and legs. I noticed that he was still breathing and knew right then, he was not dead. yet. She stopped in the middle of a long dark hallway looking for a way to escape while trying to catch her breath._

"_I-I-have to s-s-save you...hang on a little l-l-longer"_

"_Who are you?" I shouted but it seems as if she couldn't hear or see me, like I was a ghost…I sighed in defeat 'At least I can hear myself...' I looked down and saw him panting heavily and at that moment knew he wasn't going to make it._

" _Sis…I don't think I have much time left…leave while you still live and breathe." He coughed out spilling blood on the steel floor. She shook her head vigorously in anger, tears forming in her eyes._

"_NO!! I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU!!!" the little girl cried and hugged the red boy, when the hug was finished, he looked at her with a weak smile._

"_Little Bud, don't fear, and do not cry. You must be strong to survive. Have faith little Bud…" That sentence left me in tears, and apparently so did her._

_I was shocked for she nodded and lifted him up a little and placed his arm around her; those words he told her held enough strength for the both of them move on. They stopped at a door which said 'escape pods' on the front, and just before she ever got the chance to turn the knob, GUN soldiers rushed to them, weapons in arms, ready to kill. I couldn't believe my eyes; they were really going to kill kids?! A 5 year old and a 14 year old KIDS?! It made no sense to me…As I stood on the side lines, being a ghost to the dream, I saw fear in her eyes, the boy however looked calm, as if he was waiting. I looked and saw a blond hair blue eyed girl in a blue dress snicker in hate at the two. She seemed familiar but I couldn't place a finger on it…_

_"Who is she?" I asked myself but it really didn't matter to me anyway._

_"Leave us ALONE!!!" the pink girl shouted back up against the door in fear for her companion. The blonde just laughed at her and pointed in anger._

_" You really shouldn't be stealing our experiments, girl."_

"_He's not a toy!! He has a life unlike you, you cancer headed freak!!!" she shouted out and opened the door and slammed it. The yellow haired girl was furious and commanded GUN troops to open the door, however it was locked. I shook my head in pasted through the door and saw the boy operating the one of the escape pods while the girl waited_.

"_Almost…"_

**BOOOM** _the door busted open for the GUN troops to get a good clean shot_.

_The aimed there guns at the hedgehog girl while the injured looked out in horror._

"_PROJECT: 255 and PROJECT: 256, you are to be executed by a single shot to the heart. Good-bye forever…" commanded one of the soldiers. And a shot was heard echoing in the distant halls. But as I looked on, she wasn't killed, but the male hedgehog…I really felt like crying and wished to god that this dream would end and soon._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed bloody murder as his body shielded the bullet on impact. She felt blood pool at her feet and knew that he was dead that moment…wrong. With the little strength he had left, he shoved her into a capsule and pressed a red button on the computer screen. 'Go'_

END OF FLASH BACK

I shivered at that dream and just by looking at the ARK brought it all back to me great. I turned to look back at Shadow, who stood up with a smile gracing his lips. I slowly walked over to him and gently hugged him, not giving him a killer hug just… a hug. I was going to say something when…

"Dear me, could that be, Amy?" a voice called out and suddenly a yellow orb of light came out of no where and appeared in front of her. Amy took a step back in fear while Shadow growled and stepped in front of her.

"Who are you and how do you know Amy?" Shadow yelled clenching his fist ready to fight and defend Rose at all cost. The spirit just laughed and the orb started to take form…of a hedgehog…a red hedgehog. Amy gasped and fell to her knees in shock and horror. 'That's the same hedgehog in my dream…' she thought as she looked up in fear as her eye took upon his shape. He almost like Shadow but his quills looked sharper at the tips, which were white, deep forest green eyes and black shoes that looked like Sonic's shoes, and his gloves were black, instead of white.

"Who are you?" they both shouted in complete shock.

He put a smirk on his face as he raise an eyebrow in confusion. " I am Illusion the Hedgehog but of course SHE knew that, didn't you Rose?" Shadow turned back and looked at Amy in shock.

"Amy do you know this guy?" Amy shook her head slowly.

"Hey did you see that? She doesn't know you so beat it!!" snarled Shadow as Illusion yawned.

"Is that anyway to teach someone who saves you before death? Hm?"

"Guess not…" Shadow smirked.

Amy was way beyond confused now and if she didn't have answers now, there was going to be a problem. Amy stepped in front of Shadow this time and looked at the red hedgehog with confusion clearly written in her face.

"You know my last name? How?" this made Illusion giggle and smile at her.

"Simple cause YOU, Amy Rose, are my SISTER…"

ShadamyLuver/OS: SOOOOOOOO...sleepy...We'll update tomorrow so check back often... (Snores...)


	9. IRememberYou Now

ShadamyLuver: (Yawn) Hi…and here's another chapter that I promised but I have 2 tell u, it was confusing to think up Amy's past.

OS: tell me about it. It took 5 of our friends and hours of thinking to come up with something good.

ShadamyLuver: Right and since I'm nice I put up how old each character is.

Sonic: 18

Tails: 16

Knux: 17

Cream: 15

Blaze: 16

Amy: well really 65 but she's actually 17 (immortal) PROJECT 256

Shadow: really 68 but 18 (immortal)

Rouge: 17

Omega: O.O; um well nothing…?

Suki: 23

Kai: 30

Illusion: really 115 but 19 instead. (immortal) PROJECT 255

ShadamyLuver: Now that u guys know, let's read already!!!

OS: um Shadamy…

ShadamyLuver: yeah?

OS: …does anything sad happen….

ShadamyLuver: you'll find out soon.

/ future characters talking in the past

Amy was dumbfounded; sister? She didn't have a bother, did she? She looked back at Shadow with confused eyes and he did the same as well and both looked at Illusion as if he grew and extra head.

"S-s-sister? Your mean y-y-you're my b-b-brother? But I never had a family, much less a brother" exclaimed Amy as she took a step closer to Illusion, who was 5 feet away. Illusion looked at her confused but it soon hit him 'she must have forgotten the past. Well why not show her what happened' he thought with a goofy looking grin.

"Well sis, it seems to me that you have lost your memory and your purpose to this planet…" he frowned slightly and glanced back at Shadow, eyes now holding a glare.

"Who are you?" Shadow crossed his arms at that question.

" I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the ULTIMATE life form" he replied with a smirk but it soon into a snarl with the red hedgehog laughed in hate. 'What's with this guy?'

"What's so funny?"

"Oh forgive me? You must be that project…the one that Maria and her grandfather had discussed but to make you…I never thought it could be done. It's ironic really…" Shadow took a step back in fear and shock. How did he know of the professor and Maria…his past…Just who is he? Amy saw this and puffed up her cheeks in anger.

"How dare you speak to Shadow like that?!" this made Illusion lower his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, sis-"

" Don't call me that!! I don't even know you!" shouted Amy as she glared at blood red male. Illusion felt hurt; She didn't remember him well she was now…

Illusion snapped his head up and glared at Amy the at Shadow and give an hurt smile. Amy step back in fear and bumped into Shadow as he place his hand on his shoulder for support. She looked up and gave him a silent 'thank you' and looked back at her supposed to be brother in shock as he pulled out a small gold necklace with red colored heart shaped diamond in the center. Shadow glared and told Amy to stay behind him. Amy nodded and did as she was told but shook as her 'brother' yelled out those haunting words.

"Little Bud, you have forgotten your past and even you own brother but now I will show you that I am your brother and your own past. CHAOS FLASH!!!!" and again the red flash appeared around Illusion and the two hedgehogs and in a flash, they were gone.

2 minutes later

A red light appeared again, only this time they weren't in space, but in a deserted park on the Planet Mobis. Illusion turned around to look at Amy's face in shock as she fell to her knees in the cold sand beneath her, covering her mouth to hold a gasp. 'I'm on Mobis…'

/"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY AMY, YOU BASTARD!!!"/ Shadow was furious and raised his fist to strike Illusion…but missed. Shadow stumbled and fell in the sand, looking at the ground in amazement. 'How did he dodge my attack!!!' he growled as he looked up and Illusion with malice written clearly in his eyes. Illusion smirked at the fallen male.

/" The reason you missed is because I have the gift of speed and magic, I will admit you are fast not clearly not faster than me. I'm the only who granted you with speed."/ He chuckled in amusement seeing Shadow's face change to hate to pure confusion then to anger.

/"What!?"/

/" It's that truth now enough!! Now look at who's on the swing set"/ Illusion stated as he pointed to a little girl crying. Amy stood up in realization.

/"That's me!! Where's you?"/ she asked with a frown. He smiled as he pointed to a small boy running towards Amy.

"AMY!! Are you ok" he stated as he bended down on his knees to look at little Amy's face wiping away her tears.

"M-m-mommy hates me, brother. She wants a better l-l-looking girl not m-m-me." She cried as she wrapped her tiny arms around her brother. He released her from him and shook his head as he sat on a swing right next to her.

"Don't cry little Bud, one day you'll be a beautiful Rose and Roses should NEVER cry…" she sniffed and looked at her brother with hopeful eyes.

"You really think so." He nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"Little Bud, I know so." She got off her swing and was about to hug him when the clouds started to turn gray. Little Amy shivered as a cold gust of wind blew.

"Brother, I think its going to rain."

Little Illusion nodded " Alright let's go"

And both ran towards there home…only to hear the most terrible thing imaginable.

" We will need to borrow your children for a while. Do you know where they are?" Gerald asked politely to a young female hedgehog. Shadow looked pale.

/"Professor…"/ Illusion nodded

/" Why is he here?"/ asked Amy scratching her head in amazement./

/"Watch, you'll see…"/ Illusion stated as he looked back at the scene./

" Sure you can keep them. I don't want them. The are worthless to me anyway…" she snickered as she shook hands in agreement.

Amy covered her hands in shock while Shadow couldn't believe what was happening. Illusion shook his head in disproval. 'There upset already…'

/"That's only the first part…."/ He stated sadly making there eyes widened and mouths gape open.

/"WHAAAAAT?!"/ they gasped and looked behind them as they saw little Amy and little Illusion cry in horror.

"Mommy why?" little Amy breathed out but the mother glared in disgust.

" I can't stand you or your filthy brother. You are weak and mean nothing in this world. You are nothing but leftovers of god." Amy fell to her knees in tears while Illusion glared at the woman.

"How dare you say that to us!!!" he yelled out in hate causing her to laugh in malice, words cold with ice.

"Watch your tongue boy!!" then a ear piercing scream came from behind him. Amy was in the hands of a robot squeezing the life out her making her past out.

"AMY!!!!!" he was about to save her when out of nowhere, gigantic robot, grabbed him from behind.

"Let me go!!!" he screamed as he kicked and struggled but stopped when nothing had happened.

"Now now, no use in struggling for you will now become my new experiment." He laughed as he climbed aboard a hovercraft and returned back to the floating ball of hell.

Illusion looked at his sister and felt bad for her.

/"We are not done yet…CHAOS FLASH!!!!"/ and again the red flash happened again but to the ark. I looked around and noticed that I was on the space colony ARK, when it was alive and running, 48 years ago. Amy was shocked; it was her dream.

/"I-I-Illusion this was my dream…"/ Shadow looked at Amy in utter shock.

/"Amy…"/ he whispered sadly as he looked at her shocked and pained face.

We looked around and saw what frightened Amy to no end; blood, tears, and gunshots .I felt motionless in this dream which was quite strange since that never happened before.

Out the side of there eyes, they saw a small pink hedgehog running with what looked like a corpse. Feeling curious as to who it was so they decided to follow her into a small hallway.

She was running; her heartbeat racing, her body weak and soul numb. It was little Amy and she wasn't alone. When they looked down and saw the body of a male fourteen-year-old red hedgehog wounded with gunshots and needle spots in his arms and legs. Amy noticed that he was still breathing and knew right then, he was not dead. yet. She stopped in the middle of a long dark hallway looking for a way to escape while trying to catch her breath.

"I-I-have to s-s-save you...hang on a little l-l-longer"

Amy looked down and saw him panting heavily and at that moment knew he wasn't going to make it.

" Sis…I don't think I have much time left…leave while you still live and breathe." He coughed out spilling blood on the steel floor. She shook her head vigorously in anger, tears forming in her eyes.

"NO!! I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU!!!" the little girl cried and hugged the Illusion, when the hug was finished, he looked at her with a weak smile.

"Little Bud, don't fear, and do not cry. You must be strong to survive. Have faith little Bud…" That sentence left me in tears, and apparently so did her.

Shadow was shocked for she nodded and lifted him up a little and placed his arm around her; those words he told her held enough strength for the both of them move on. They stopped at a door which said 'escape pods' on the front, and just before she ever got the chance to turn the knob, GUN soldiers rushed to them, weapons in arms, ready to kill. Amy and Shadow couldn't believe there eyes; they were really going to kill kids?! A 5 year old and a 14 year old KIDS?! It made no sense to Amy…As we stood on the side lines, being a ghost to the dream, Shadow saw fear in her eyes, the boy however looked calm, as if he was waiting to die. Amy looked to the left and saw a blond hair blue eyed girl in a blue dress snicker in hate at the two. She seemed familiar but I couldn't place a finger on it…

/"Who is she?"/ Amy asked Illusion but he wasn't listening, for he was staring at her boyfriend was staring at the blond in shock and fear.

/"Maria…"/ he coughed in worry as he witness the horror played out..

"Leave us ALONE!!!" the pink girl shouted back up against the door in fear for her companion. The blonde just laughed at her and pointed in anger.

/"She's really mean…"/ she mumbled but Shadow heard this and snarled in hate.

/"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT!!!!"/

Amy was hurt by the sudden yell and turned her head away from him.

" You really shouldn't be stealing our experiments, girl."

"He's not a toy!! He has a life unlike you, you cancer headed freak!!!" Amy shouted out and opened the door and slammed it. Maria was furious and commanded GUN troops to open the door, however it was locked. I shook my head in pasted through the door and saw the boy operating the one of the escape pods while the girl waited.

"Almost…"

**BOOOM** the door busted open for the GUN troops to get a good clean shot.

The aimed there guns at the hedgehog girl while the injured looked out in horror.

"PROJECT: 255 and PROJECT: 256, you are to be executed by a single shot to the heart. Good-bye forever…" commanded one of the soldiers. And a shot was heard echoing in the distant halls. But as I looked on, she wasn't killed, but the male hedgehog…I really felt like crying and wished to god that this dream would end and soon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Amy screamed bloody murder as his body shielded the bullet on impact. She felt blood pool at her feet and knew that he was dead that moment…wrong. With the little strength he had left, he shoved her into a capsule and pressed a red button on the computer screen. 'Go'

/" Enough!!! TAKE ME BACK!!!"/ Amy screamed and Illusion just nodded and said those oh-so-familiar- words.

/"CHAOS FLASH!!!"/ and for the finial time there were back in the present floating in space.

"Now do you see my dear…"

Amy look at her feet and cried. " Yes, brother, I remember…."


	10. Something for the Readers

ShadamyLuver: Um sorry for the wait, I was making a Shadamy video on You Tube. Any way this is not a chapter unlike the others. I've have been flamed all day about the Amy-brother thing and her past crap!!! If u have a problem, tell me and I'll try to fix it XD. Plus I haven't really had many reviews as I wanted (like 40 or something) but I have a feeling it will change. When I have at least 40 reviews, 2 chapters will be up!!!

But for now you'll have to wait and see…


	11. The Fight and The Break Up

ShadamyLuver: Here is another chapter for my fans. THIS one is sad soooooooooooo Sorry!!

The black hedgehog looked at the red one in hate and disgust written in his blood red orbs; he knew deep in his heart Maria, the beautiful blond, would never hurt an innocent soul and even if she could he never would believe it.

"You're lying!! How dare you fill her head with lies!!" Shadow snarled barring his pearly whites and clenching his gloved fist but Illusion was not intimidated for he crook his head in amusement and in shock.

"I'm not lying, I wouldn't fill my baby sister with stupid memories that would only hurt her…" he laughed and Shadow knew at that moment he was gonna lose it and might do something he'd regret. He took a step forward but stopped suddenly when he saw a pink blur speed past him and towards his opponent. 'What the-' but stopped that thought when he saw Amy hugged her brother. Shadow's eyes narrowed and slowly looked away with a scoff but his nose however picked up the scent of tears and the scent of…death?

"Oh big brother!! I missed you so much. When they shot you…and when that awful girl-" Shadow heard this and growl in hate.

" She's not awful bitch!! For that I take back what I said earlier about out 'LOVE' " but as soon as said that he really wished he hadn't. Amy's eye's turned a dark green as tears filled her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she began to pour out a mountain of words.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner. Just because SHE was sweet to you doesn't mean she's an angel to the rest of us. Because of her, I lived a life of hate and death. When I found out that they were using us as test for YOU, I wanted to kill that girl and her sick and twisted grandfather. Gerald never told you about US cause we were nothing but trash!!!" she bellowed as she pointed a finger at him angrily but still she wasn't finished with her little speech.

"Compare your life to ours and you'll see that you lived a better life, you spoiled brat!!!!! Maria loved to play with emotions of others and you are no different…" Amy lowered her head but snapped back up to see her _boyfriend_ step back in fear.

"And I really did love you but I see now that you really didn't care much about me eh?" she cried as she fell to her knees and cried covering her eyes with her hands, tears soaking her pretty white gloves. Illusion knelt down to his sis and gave her a brotherly hug as Shadow looked down in shame but lost in his thoughts.

'I didn't mean that!!! Amy's crying and it's all my fault…damn!!!"

'Well if you shut your trap she wouldn't be crying at all!' Shadow narrowed his eyes

'Who are you?'

'I'm you but call me Darkie'

Shadow rolled his eyes 'Darkie? That sounds retarded'

'Hmph!!! At least I don't hurt girls or call my girlfriend a bitch'

'…….'

'I thought so… dude, say your sorry, kiss and make up'

Shadow shook off his thoughts and looked at Amy with shame all over and guilt eating him alive. "Amy…" he took a step closer to the pair but Amy harsh words stopped him.

"Don't even think about say 'sorry' cause that's not gonna happen. I hate you, sayonara Shadow the asshole Hedgehog." She bit out and was going to say something but a hand to her shoulder stopped her from doing so. " Sis you must go back to the planet…" Illusion stated with a firm voice making Amy confused.

" Aren't you coming as well?" Illusion nodded.

" I will but in the body of a small red phoenix so the government wont find me." Amy smiled and nodded but it turned into a frown as she set her sights on Shadow, guilt in his eyes. But Amy paid no attention to the sad plea and hugged her brother tight.

"Let's Go!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Chaos Control!!!!"

And they were out…back to earth…and in front of the kids at the school. At first, they were confused as to where they were but as the turned around it dawn on them.

"AMY!!!" Amy turned around and saw her team rush over to her in tears of joy. Cream leaped and hugged her with a bone-crushing hug. Next to hug her was Blaze but then a serious look came on her face and she noticed a small and cute bird on her right shoulder.

"Um Amy?"

"Yes Blaze?"

"Where did the bird come from?

"What? Oh this? I saved it and I guess it followed me here…"

Kai walked up to the girls with an angry look on his face and seeing this the bird screeched and pecked at him.

"Stop it you stupid bird or I'll make you fried chicken!!!" he roared stopping the bird almost instantly and flew back onto Amy's shoulder. She glared at her feather friend at then looked up to see Kai. She gulped in fear; there was something about him that made her shiver and have goose bumps. Kai frown turned into a sick smile 'She'll be the perfect bride for me once I have a body…'

" Sahara, my assistant, never made it out of the building so I was shock as to see why you are still alive."

" Got lucky I guess…" Amy said with a smile as she walk past him and the other kids. Even the Sonic team was shocked but Sonic was secretly happy that she was safe. He ran up to her but she didn't turn around to face him.

" Amy are you ok? Are you hurt? Oh Tails told me to tell you that he's very sorry" this got to Amy and she turned around.

" Why do you care!? If I remember correctly, you tried to kill me!!! Can you say nutty? And if Tails wants to say something, I'm be waiting to here it. Now GO AWAY!!" With that she stormed off leaving Sonic in shock. Tails ran up to Sonic and patted his back.

"Did you tell her?" he asked but didn't get an answer.

"She's pissed like no tomorrow but I wonder how she got that way…" Sonic looked behind him and looked at Shadow's sad face and realized….it was him


	12. Amy's Tale

ShadamyLuver: whew (wipes sweat) I had to get this chapter in cause school is starting again.

OS: AND she had no time at all for another chapter V.V; sorry

ShadamyLuver: She's right. I didn't and before I start there is something I must say. I have to that…(drum roll)

Shad/OS: Project Shadow!!!

OS: O.o why?

ShadamyLuver: Cause Project Shadow has been with us since the beginning of this story and has reviewed for EVERY chapter….like I wish some people could do… XD

OS: Oooooooook….I get it now

Shad/OS: This part of the story is in poem form in Amy's POV (only chapter)

I walk away

Away from the drama of kids

Away from creepy old man

Away from betraying friends

And…

Away from HIM

As I walked upon the cold and muddy floor

Tears staining my once cheery face

Why I asked…

Nothing but silence…

But I was not alone

Brother was there

He was here with me but my heart ached in pain

I said I hate HIM for my past

It was HE that made our lives what it is today

But at the same time…

I don't

Brother called out to me but I couldn't hear him

He was a bird and I was a hedgehog

I stopped at a beach

I looked around

Again I'm alone

I sit down in the soft white sand and cry

Brother cooed softly in me ear to cheer me up

He failed

I looked up and noticed something in the distance

It was black and very big

I squinted my eyes and then a tear fell from my eye

It was an Orca

It was caught

It was in pain

My heart felt that I had to save it

With the little hope I had left I grabbed a switchblade and I swam out to the animal

No fear

No hate

No happiness

Just worry

I dove under and cut the ropes that held the beast

But I ran out of air

I struggled

I felt like screaming

But couldn't

Water all around me

God was going to take me

I passed out with the image of the Orca coming towards me.


	13. Shadow's Tale

ShadamyLuver: Ok I have 2 tell u that the last chapter was gonna be the last one in poem but someone said that I should make a Shadow POV poem sooo yeah I am cause I'm sooo sweet… :)

OS: (make gagging sounds) Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight

ShadamyLuver:( SHUT UP!!!!

OS: Ok whatever loser…

ShadamyLuver: Hmph!!! At least I have my computer and my plushies.

Amy: Hi!!

OS/Shadamy: HOW DID U GET IN HERE!?

Amy: Front door. I read some chapters and was upset at first buuuuut I see a change in that…

ShadamyLuver: thanks Amy (Glares at OS)

OS: Whatever…

Amy: Can we start?

OS: Sure…

My head was spinning

I lost her

My love

Gone like the wind

I frown at my poor judgment

I hated my life so it was no wonder she hated me

But the Maria I saw…

It couldn't have been MY Maria

Could it?

I was confused

Hurt

And alone once more.

Everything I wanted seemed to slip away like fine sand in my hands

I wanted to stop her from running

I couldn't do it

The way she looked at me was heart shattering

Like when Maria died that day…

On the Ark

50 years ago…

A float ball of Hell

It must be fate that life is so awful to me

Time had passed and crowds started to leave

All but the Teams

Rose

Sonic

Bad Girlz

Flight

And of course my team

I looked up and saw Sonic looked at me with a heated glare and was tempted to do the same...

But no

Not this time

I gave a sad smirk and walked off.

He must be confused

All of them were that fated day

As I walked a single tear left from my eye

Amy…

My angel of light…

Gone…

My heart didn't want to believe it but my head argued with that.

I felt dizzy

I felt sad

But not glee

I sighed and looked around and noticed I was headed towards Amy's house.

When I got there I cried

I was foolish and careless with my words

I looked up to see the now darkened sky

One drop of rain fell and hit my cheek

Then another and another

Soon the rain came hard and I fell to my knees

God must have known my sadness

I glanced back at the house

Nothing but memories appeared in my head

I couldn't stand it and I ran far to my own home and slammed my front door

I looked around my very gloomy home and growled in displeasure

If Amy was here…

I thought

It wouldn't be as dark

For she was Amy

My Angel of Light…

Amy: O.O; Wow…

ShadamyLuver: Yeah I know great…

Shadow: I never felt that way at all!!!

All: How did u-

Shadow: Back door and is Sonic here?

ShadamyLuver: Nope he can't come in!!!

Amy: Shadow, why don't you feel this way about me…(Batters her eyes)

Shadow: (Blush) Cause I'm evil, I hate Sonic and…

Amy: And LOVE me.

Shadow: yes…HEY!!!

Amy: (Jumps up and down) See I told you!!!

Shadow: Fine you win….

Amy: Please review!!!!!!!


	14. BIG note!

ShadamyLuver: Umm very sorry 2 say this but I must change the title of the story so my parents won't find it…It will be called….

OS: Drum roll plz (Starts the drum)

ShadamyLuver: Be With Me

Amy: Simple and cute!!!

Shadow: sickening if you ask me

All: NO ONE ASKED YOU 

Shadow: O.O; Whatever

ShadamyLuver: Now that that's done, plz review like always and the chapters shall stay the same and so on and so on.

Shadow: Yeah review or I'll burn the city to the ground.

Amy: V.V; He didn't mean that!!


	15. New Friends

Shadamy: Here it is after a long wait I have another chapter ready for ya!!

(CROWDS CLAPS AND CHEERS)

Shadamy: I know thank you!!!

Shadow: This is stupid you changed the title, why?

Shadamy: So my parents couldn't find it…they're so…annoying

Amy: you are so right…

OS: Start it already!!!!

'Where am I?' Amy thought as she looked around to see nothing but a black void. "Am I dead?"

'No your not…" that voice sounded familiar to her yet new to her ears.

"M-m-Maria.?" Then out of the darkness behind her, stood the blonde hair, blue-eyed girl in the same blue dress she wore the day she died.

"Yes it's me." Amy spun around in shock but turned into a snarl; how could this human be too kind after all the trouble Amy and her brother had been through. Had she really changed? No, Amy wouldn't believe it. Amy glared and Maria looked as if she was going to laugh.

"Maria…How dare you come to me?!" Maria chuckled softly as she glared at Amy as well.

" It's so good to know you remember me. After the incident on the ARK I'm shock to see you alive." Amy smiled

"Too bad for you, my brother is alive and it seems to me that you didn't tell Shadow about US, did you?" that made Maria stand frozen to the spot.

"Shadow…" Amy laughed at Maria's shocked face.

"Yes him, you didn't tell him you were playing with his emotions and look at him now…" Maria smiled sadly at Amy but Amy didn't see the regret in her eyes so she continued.

"You truly are a dumb human!! Once I unlock my powers, I'll erase you from my brother's and my past. You love to toy with people's emotions but Shadow was special…" Mara was going to respond when she felt a sharp pain and fell to her knees.

"Ahh!" she cried as blood stained her blue dress. Amy was completely shocked at first but that changed when she continued to scream in pain.

"How does it feel? That is the pain I felt for years…" Then a bright blast of light came and ended the conversation; she was waking up…

"Hey are you alright…" a strange voice called out.

'Who's that?' "Uh?" she snapped her eyes opened and saw a gray blur and backed away from it.

"Who are you?" Amy asked as she rubbed her eyes to get a good look at her savior and when she saw him she gasped in shock. He looked almost like Sonic except his quills where shorter. He has icy blue eyes, and a large scar across his right eye and muzzle. His shoes were skates like Shadow's but his was black and his gloves as well. He frowned slightly but smiled at her.

" I'm Blade and you?" Amy smiled sweetly at him making him blush very lightly.

"Amy Rose…" He smiled.

" What a very pretty name." that made her blush a pretty bright pink across her

muzzle.

"Thank you!! Um did you save me?" she asked shyly but shock came over her when he shook his head.

" No but that Orca brought you here" he explained softly as pointed to the large animal out in the ocean. Amy was shocked but very thankful and being kind as usual she called for the animal.

"Orca please come here…" she called and very slowly the timid animal came to her. Amy smiled and looked back at Blade who was standing right next to her and smiled. 'I wonder if we could be friends…' he thought as a sunset showed Amy's true beauty. Blade was stunned; he had never been so close to one who was that pretty. To him, she was a Caribbean goddess from the sea. Blades looked back up and saw Amy swim out to the animal and in that very moment he feared that sharks were hunting tonight but remembered the Orca and calmed down. Amy was happy and hugged the Orca and in that the animal fell in love with her. (NOT THAT LOVE!!!) Amy thought of what to call her newfound companion. Then it hit her.

"Can I call you Shoyru?" Amy asked and the male Orca nodded and squeaked in joy. Amy let go and swam back to the shore and Shoyru at first was sadden out the lost of his buddy, but Amy soon made a promised that she would visit every night to see him. Blade helped her up looked into her sea green eyes and blushed.

"Here you go, Amy?"

"Thank, Blade. Say could we be friends?" Blade nodded and winked at her.

"Sure I'll be the beach everyday…" then silence came for a few minutes and the Amy noticed that Illusion wasn't around and shrugged.

"Well I must go home, See ya Blade" She waved and ran off to her house leaving Blade off in the distance.

Shadamy: Well I hope I get reviews for this 1

OS: Me 2

Amy: me 3

Shadow: (Eats doughnut) Me 4

Shadamy: Alright, umm sorry I had to make this one short cause school

Amy: School sucks!!!!

ALL: Tells us about it!!

Amy: O.0; No way!!!


	16. Love Reunited

ShadamyLuver: I DID IT!!! (cheers and laughs like a crazed person)

Shadow: O.0 What?

ShadamyLuver: I did this before my mom came home from the ship!!! Hahahaha and my friends said it couldn't be done now they owe my $50!!!!

Amy: That's good…I guess

OS: Yeah great Amy…expect u own my half.

ShadamyLuver: WHAAT?! NO!

OS: Yes you do!

Shadow: whatever, start this so I can R.I.P.

OS: you what 2 die?

Shadow: No I want t 2 sleep

Amy was truly happy; something she hadn't felt since the break up with Shadow once she found out about Maria. 'Shadow…' she thought as tears filled her emerald orbs and the wind swept them away, as if comforting her. She stopped running and went to a small pace and wiped away the remaining tears in her eyes and looked up at the true blue sky and sighed deeply. 'Why does love hurts so much? I hadn't felt this way when I was with Sonic…' she huffed and stomped all the way to the house. When she got to the door she pulled out her key and unlocked the door and walked in with and heavy sigh. She through her book bag on the black leather couch and walked upstairs to her room. Amy walked up to her bed and jumped on it and cried her heart then fallen asleep.

Weeks have past by and Amy wasn't like she was before; she didn't keep in contact with any of her friends or any of the other teams. She only cried at the beach everyday with Blade and Illusion by her side. She even changed clothes; deep down she knew she had to grow up and stop being a baby about every little thing. Today was different; it was a sunny and cheery day and everybody was at the beach. Amy glared in disgust at how everybody could be so happy and how she was the only one to suffer. Amy walked out to the sea but turned around when she sensed some behind her. It was Silver the Hedgehog and his surfboard ready to catch some waves.

"Hey Amy! How you been?" he asked

Amy hissed, "Why do you care?"

Silver shivered; this was not the Amy he knew long ago. "I was curious and everyone was worried about you. Even Shadow was worried about you" Silver saw Amy flinch at Shadow's name and had to wonder why?

"H-h-he was? W-w-why?" tears shimmered in her eyes making Silver frown.

"I don't know really he's always asking about you…" that made Amy smile a little despite the now fallen tears.

"Thank you for telling me Silver but now I must go."

"Go? But you just got here…" Amy nodded

"I know but I must look for Shadow." And off she ran to find Shadow.

Hours had past and still no Shadow. She looked ahead and saw someone stand in front of her house…something black.

Amy eyes widened. "Shadow?"

Shadow turned around to see his angel " Amy…" tears on his muzzle.

Amy was shocked to see the tears. 'He cried? For me?'

"Shadow, What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you…to apologize to you. Rose I'm very sorry. My words and actions were uncalled for…Maria…I just couldn't believe that until today. Please Amy forgive me…" he pleaded and Amy ran up and embraced him.

"Shadow, I know. I still love you." Shadow stiffened a bit and hugged her back love in his eyes.

" Thank you Amy Rose…"


	17. Evil has a new Body

Shadamy: …(sleeps on the computer desk)

OS: Hey sis.

Shadamy: …

Amy: Is she sleeping?

Shadow: looks like it. lazy bum get up!!

Shadamy: (Growls in her sleep)

Amy: (Giggles) I'll wake her up (Pulls out hammer)

Shadamy: …uh… AMY PUT THAT AWAY BEFORE YOU KILL US ALL!!!

Amy: fine…

Kai was pissed as hell; all day long, he had to make sure each kid made it home safely. Frustrated and tired he marched all the way home. His head was killing him as he walked on a empty street…all alone.

"All the kids I saw, none of them were strong enough…" he grunted and his eyes looked around the block and his eyes came to a stop when Blade was walking on the opposite side of the street drinking a Sprite. With one look, Kai knew without a doubt that that was his new body.

'All these years of being trapped in the bodies others then to possess one of my own is sickening and now,' Kai's smile turned into a sick smile. Blade possessed no evil whatsoever and now Kai had the perfect plan to make Blade his own. Kai expression turned evil when Blade came to a stop at a bus stop. It was now or never and he knew that he may never have another chance in a lifetime. Kai groaned in excitement as he walked up to the boy.

"Umm, excuse me?" he tapped lightly on Blade's shoulder.

"Yes?" Blade asked wide-eyed and turned around and as soon as he did; Kai placed his right index finger firmly on the center of Blade's forehead. Kai and Blade rose 10 feet high in the sky as they glowed a deep red aura around them. Frightened by heights and this man, Blade tried to back away but failed to do so.

"H-hey let me go you freak!! AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Blade clenched his chest in pain; it felt like his soul was being eaten alive little did he know how right in was. As the boy's soul was being devoured; Kai felt normal again and both floated back down to earth. Kai stumbled a bit but regained his balance and looked at the boy in shock and fear. Blade was not himself anymore for his whole look change. His quills grew and his fur was a deep dark gray; navy blue eyes that could pierce anyone's soul, as well as the looks he grew to sharp canine like fangs that look ready to pierce flesh.

"Are you all right, b-boy?" he stammered as he took a step back and into the deserted street. Beads of sweat started to foamed as he looked at the gray male in fear, who had had back turned to him. 'He looks like he could kill…' he thought Kai and turned pale when a soft chuckle escaped Blade's lips and slowly turned around to see Kai. And with incredible speed and strength grabbed Kai's neck and lifted him off the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" gasped Kai as he struggled to break free from his grasp but failed terrible.

"You are no use to me anymore and therefore you shall die…" he whispered in a eerie voice that could have scared the devil and god themselves. Kai's eyes widened in fear and before he could do or say anything, Black swiftly broke his neck, and fiercely threw Kai's now lifeless body on the pavement, cracking his skull on impact. Blade smiled and laughed in pure joy at the body he had disposed of. 'And to think that will soon be Shadow and Sonic….' Again he chuckled and cracked his knuckles as he looked up at the darkened sky.

"Fear me for I am the true Chaos, Blade, the true assassin." And with that he Chaos Controlled to find Shadow.

With Amy and Shadow

"Please…"

"No…"

"Pretty please…"

"No…"

Amy pouted, "Why can't we go out?" Shadow didn't even look at Amy but stared at the window while Illusion (in hedgehog form) sat on the couch watching TV. Amy sighed sadly walked into the kitchen to get some water to calm her nerves. Shadow turned around and smiled at Amy.

"Cause I planned something special for us…" Amy blinked.

"What is it?" Shadow wagged his finger.

"No no no, I can't tell you but I can take you…" This got to Amy and she ran upstairs to change giggling the whole way. Illusion turned around, and smiled at Shadow.

" You got the tickets?" Shadow nodded

" You got rings?" Shadow nodded flashing 100 rings. Illusion smirked and gave him extra 10 rings and winked.

"Have fun, you two!!" Amy coughed loudly getting their attention and Shadow felt his jaw drop. Amy was wearing a black mini skirt and a spaghetti strap shirt, with a black headband and black sandal pumps. Amy couldn't help but smile at how her boyfriend reacted at her beauty. Illusion smiled sweetly at his baby sis.

"A-are you ready?" Shadow asked holding out his hand.

Amy nodded while putting her hand in his " You bet, love…"

CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

When they arrived the landed at Sunny Villa Park, the biggest theme park in the world. Amy's eyes were wide as saucers as she saw couples lining up.

" Shadow…"

"…yes Amy."

"I love you so much thank you."

Shadow was going to say something when chuckling could be heard from within the tree tops.

" My bride…I found you at last…"

Shadamy: Sorry, for the LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG wait I had writers block.

Amy: it sucks


	18. Gone in a flash!

Shadow: Hey folks ShadamyLuver is not here but told me to start the story with my lovely girl Amy Rose.

Amy: Oh stop it your making me blush

Shadow: Why? You look so sexy when you do…

OS: OH COME ON!!!! START THE STORY.

Shad/Amy Ok hold on!!!

Shadow's and Amy's ears perked up hearing the strange and yet familiar voice come from the trees and the wind suddenly grew cold as Shadow stood in front of Amy protectively and growled in hate. Amy however was worried and scared. 'That voice…it sounds too familiar' she pondered as Shadow stood guard over her.

"Who are you? Show yourself!!" Shadow growled as he scanned the area for the intruder. Blade smirked and jumped up out of the tree and landed softly on the grounded looking deeply into Amy's eyes, making her grip to Shadow's fur tightly.

"B-blade is that you?" asked Amy and to her shock he shook his head.

"Then who are you!?" Shadow raised his fist ready to fight, but Blade simply looked at Amy and not her boyfriend.

" I am Hitaro, but as she's see it, I'm this boy, Blade, but he is no more for I devoured his soul and now this body belongs to me." Hitaro snickered at the pair but still he was not done.

"She, "he pointed to Amy, "is to be my bride…." That's when silence came over the three and 5 minutes later, Shadow clenched his fist and narrowed his red orbs dangerously over to Hitaro.

" She isn't going anywhere with you!"

"Fine then I make her!!" He silently Chaos Controlled behind Amy and grabbed her Amy fiercely making Amy scream in shock in fear as Shadow turned around in shock. 'How did he do that!!!!'

"AMY!!! Let her go!!!" he yelled and Hitaro just shrugged.

"If you want her that bad you'll have to find her…in the past!!!" he laughed and pulled out a Chaos emerald, only this is black, and called fourth…

"TIME'S DISTANCE!!!" and they were gone in a blinding white light, making Shadow shut his eyes when he opened them, they was gone…

"Amy…I have to save her before that creep does something to her, but I don't know anything about this guy or how to get to the past." Shadow sighed 'there's only 1 place to go'

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK (on tail's door)

Shadow knocked and waited for the young fox to open up, 'hurry up I don't have time to wait' "Hello?"

"It Shadow, open up!!" Tails was shocked, to see Shadow stand at his door and kindly let him in. "What is it?"

Shadow folded his arms " Do you know the name Hitaro?" Tails eyes widened and fear and confusion making Shadow frown slightly. "Do you?!" Tails then sighed and flopped on a near by couch.

"Hitaro, is an evil hedgehog, curse for all eternity. He was the reason Mobius was destroyed and Knuckle's tribe didn't last long. So seven sages sealed Hitaro in a soul form and every time a body dies, he has to find other one. He killed my mother and father. That bastard…" Shadow nodded understandment.

" Do you know how to get to the past?" This made Shadow crook his head in confusion.

" I do. Why?"

"Amy was kidnapped by Hitaro and was transported to the past."

"Oh I see well here use this emerald, and say 'Time's Distance' and it should take you to the past." Shadow gave a slight nod and called out…

"TIME'S DISTANCE!!!!!" and he was gone in a flash….to the feudal era…


	19. In the Past

Chapter 19

A pure white light surrounded the two hedgehogs as the traveled through time and eternal space. Hitaro knew exactly in time he wanted to go; 50 years ago when he too, was a 'test' for the professor. Just thinking about it made his skin crawl and because of Gerald and those damn sages he was cursed, only this time, he won't be alone. Hitaro smirked and looked down at the girl in his left arm, struggling with all her might to leave his grasp but in the end, failing miserably. 'Why does she want to leave can she not remember a promise she made to me when I was young?' he pondered that question for a while until her voice cracked the silence.

"Let me go!! What's wrong with you?! Are you stupid? Shadows going to kill you!! Release me NOW!!"

Hitaro held her tight to his chest making Amy stop struggling and look up and him in confusion, hate and rage. Emotions flared in her eyes when he looked at her with a sick smile.

"I don't think I should let you go"

"Why the hell not?!"

Hitaro sighed; this was not going to be easier for the both of them. "If I release you from my grasp, my bride, you will be lost forever in time…"

"HOW MANY TIMES I'M I GONNA SAY IT! I'M NOT YOURS!!!" Amy screamed hurting his ears slightly but he brushed it off.

"But soon you will be-what?!" he looked at the emerald in shock as it started to pulse. 'Someone is trying to pass through time, impossible!!!

"Ohhhhh!!!…" Amy hung her head in defeat and knew right then that all hope was lost. All of a sudden, she felt energy from the emerald pulsing through the hand of Hitaro, ' What's going on?'

"What's happening?" ask Amy worried about being lost in time. Hitaro grunted and smiled

"Nothing it's fin-Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" a black electricity from his emerald shocked him and by doing so his hold on Amy released and Amy fell screaming out one name: Shadow… and fell into a portal…and POOF… gone.

Hitaro growled in hate; it's always _Shadow_ well he'll have to FIX that problem won't he? As he was thinking of a plan, he made this vow to Rose.

"Soon we WILL be together and FOREVER we will remain, good-bye for now, my Rose" he too fell in another portal.

With Shadow

When Shadow had entered the space zone he felt so lightheaded that thought he was a balloon. 'Man is this how Silver feels damn…' Then a picture of Amy floated in his mind and that creep…

'Amy don't worry, I'll save you from this mess…'

'Shadow…'

'Maria…is that you?'

'Yes but you must hurry and find Rose before his kiss awakes the evilness in Rose's heart…' and then her voice faded leaving Shadow more confused. Sure he had to save his girl but kiss and awaking evil? That's going a little too far…

"Since this 'kiss' can kill I MUST save her as quick as possible." And with that he found a light portal and disappeared to save his girl.

With Amy (Falling) POV

I was falling and fast. I was scared shitless and now I was falling for what it seems like forever to me. I looked around and saw trees and old villages in the distance. Wait! Villages?! This couldn't be Tokyo. I looked down and realized I was feet away from the ground I shut my eyes and blacked out before I feel the impact. I opened my eyes and saw a small girl and this toad looking guy stare at me. I looked down and realized why. I had landed on someone!

And to be honest this guy looked more like girl cause of his eyes and his boa like thing. I shrieked and backed away from them in fear. I didn't know these people. The little girl smiled and walked towards me with a toothy grin. She grabbed my hand and I flinched slightly.

"Hello Rin's name is Rin. What's yours?" she asked and to be truthful I felt I could

"Umm A-amy R-rose" I smiled

"Wench what are you doing talking to Rin?!" the toad yelled making my ears hurt. I drew out my hammer and stepped up to him and saw fear in his eyes.

"I'm a hedgehog, frog boy. Not a stupid human, got that?!?!" gulping he nodded and put my hammer down. The man I fell on looked really mean as he glared at me.

"Girl, where are you from?"

"I'm from the future."

"Can she stay with us Lord Sesshomaru?"asked Rin with her big brown eyes.

"Lord?"

"Yes LORD Sesshomaru!" The toad stated and I gave him a look that told him to silence himself and quick.

"If she chooses to do so, then yes Rin."

"Will you stay?" I nodded and then we began our journey…for power.


	20. Meet Kagome

Chapter 20

As soon as Shadow had entered the time and space zone, he felt his head grow numb and his ears were ringing like loud bells in his head.

'If this is how Silver feels every time he travels I feel sorry for him.' He thought with an unhappy groan as he neared the exit of the portal. "That's gotta be it! Hold on Amy I'm coming!!" and then pushed himself through and some how found himself falling to the earth. Shadow sighed and did a back flip and landed softly on the ground, looking around to see where he was. He was in awe; he landed in the most beautiful field he'd ever seen; no people, no traffic and most importantly no Sonic and his dumb friends to try to help him. Flowers of all sorts of colors littered the beautiful scenery, birds flapping their wings and singing there love songs high above the trees and…a well out in the distance, no more than 10 feet away from the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow looked at the well with a strange curiosity and peered over the well, thinking he'd see water but oddly enough he saw the bones of…. demons. Shadow's mouth dropped; he had seen a human skeleton and knew that those weren't human remains. 'Who's bones are they? Why would someone throw bones in a wooden well?' he thought but a sudden voice made his ears perk up in alert.

"Um who are you?" a young female voice called out to him and he did not turn around to face her.

"Why do you want to know?" he stated coolly as he kept his eye on the well.

"I was just wondering why you are at the bone eaters well." Shadow's eyes widened and turned to face her and gasped. She wore the clothes that a Japanese schoolgirl would be wearing and knew that she couldn't be from this time. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her raven black hair was long to her waist. Shadow regained himself and glared at her.

"Bone eaters well?" she smiled at him.

"Yes it's called that cause it's a burial site for demons."

"Demons?" 'Amy might be in trouble…' the woman nodded.

"Yes in this era there are many demons that lurk in the forest."

"Tell me what's your name?" asked Shadow with a slight grin.

She smiled "It's Kagome…"

"Mines is Shadow…" Kagome nodded and shook his hand for she had heard once of the great Shadow the Hedgehog in her time in Tokyo but never thought she would meet him in person.

"You're the SHADOW the HEDGEHOG!? Oh wow, come on, you must meet my friends" Smiling she grabbed his hand and showed him the village.

With Amy

'Shadow…one day I'll find you….'Amy daydreamed not noticing that Jaken's voice rang out to her.

"Hurry, hedge-rat or you'll be left behind!!" Amy puffed up her cheeks in heated anger and was about to lift her hammer when she felt a sharp pain in her heart….

"Uhh…. What g-g-going on?" she breathed heavily as beads of sweat started to form on her forehead. Amy clutched her chest in pure agony.

"Amy are you OK?" asked Rin as she rode on the two-headed dragon named Au-Un. Sesshomaru looked back at Amy with a emotionless face but his eyes deceived him as concern flickered in his honey glazed eyes, but as quickly as it came, it was gone in a flash. Jaken was pissed to say the least; this girl was slowly his lord down when they had a long quest ahead of him.

"Girl what is wrong?! Your slowing us down AGAIN!!!" yelled Jaken as he stomped his foot.

"Jaken, enough…" stated Sesshomaru as he looked at Rin, who had tears in her eyes. Though he would never admit it, it pained him seeing Rin in tears and he knew that Rin cared for the hedgehog girl. He was about to step over to see the problem, when a unfamiliar scent hung heavily in the air, the scent of blood, tears, and lust.

At of the mist, Hitaro arrived looking at Lord Sesshomaru in a amused glare.

"Good Evening, my name's Hitaro and I'm please you found my bride-to-be" he snickered as he stepped closer to the now fallen Amy Rose, however Rin saw this and stood defensively over Amy trying to protect her.

"Hmph!! As if a little brat is going to stop me!" he laughed softly as he picked Rin up and threw her against a tree, hard. Sesshomaru could only see red, as he charged towards Hitaro, but he disappeared along with Amy.


	21. Who's Amy

Shadamy: Sooooooooooo sorry, I've been sick and no one was able to do the chapters but my lazy good for nothing so called friends. As I promised I would remake that short chapter and next Saturday the story will be on track again.

Amy was, once again, in the arms of the sick and twisted villain, Hitaro. Hitaro was satisfied with his catch as they walked into the heart of the forest. Amy with all the strength she had left pushed herself off him and looked him dead in the eye only to see lust and amusement shimmer in his dark orbs. Amy shuddered and stepped away in fear.

"What's wrong with you?! Why do you want me to be your bride?" Hitaro just chuckled making her flinch.

" That is not for you to know…"

" I should know and NOW!!!" Hitaro paid no heed to her petty cries as he walked over to the lake and touched in surface of the water with his index finger making it glow a bright red. Amy was confused as to what he was doing and stepped closer to the water's edge and sealed her fate for he pulled her down into the water, hold her down with all his might. He glared as he mumbled some spell.

/Let this maiden of Love sleep forever in peace/

/In the lake of eternal dreams/

/Let only the arrow of pure light/

/Destroy this seal of fate/

/So Mote it be/

/So Mote it be/

Amy's grasp on his arm loosened, as she lay limp in his arms. Hitaro smiled and lowered Amy so that she sunk to the bottom of the deep abyss. Amy merely fainted not drowned because of the seal and was able to breathe underwater like a fish, but no matter how hard she tried, she could not reach the surface. This was his entire plan to rid himself of Shadow the hedgehog and yet at the same time keep his bride in check.

"Now that you cannot leave. I shall destroy that pesky boyfriend of yours." He chuckled but seeing the lake glow blood red he suddenly stopped and looked back at the watery oasis in amusement. 'Does she really think she can stop me?'

" Try all you want, you will never escape my spell" and with that he left and never returned.

With Shadow and Kagome

"Come on Shadow, this way!" praised Kagome as they walked through the human village together. To be honest, Shadow hated when people held his hand or drag him like he was a small child. Shadow closed his eyes and grunted be his ears picked up on nasty human voices.

" It's that dumb human girl and what the hell does she have this time" a village man mumbled. Another man who was working in the field, stopped and whispered back.

" I don't know, it looks like a demon rat…" both looked at Shadow and he shot them both a death glare and shivered in fear. He shook his head and looked back at Kagome.

" Kagome?"

blink

"What is it Shadow?" Shadow looked down with a blush staining his muzzle. He looked up and saw a smile on her lips making him smile.

"Where are we going?" Kagome winked and wagged her finger.

"You'll see, in fact, we are here!" Kagome cried in joy. Shadow on the other hand was confused. All that walking they had done, this is what they come to, an old creaky hut?

"Wait here for a second, k?" again she winked he nodded as she left into the hut, leaving him to his thoughts. ' This is stupid! I should be finding Amy not mingling with humans. Amy….'

'Well maybe she's safe….

'Oh NO!! NOT YOU!!!!'

'OH YES!! It's me and besides Amy's just fine. She's a strong girl you know' then the voice was gone not noticing 6 figures looking down at him. Shadow smirked and crossed his arms.

"Who are all of you?" They all smiled and each told their name.

"That's nice but I must be going?" Shadow turned around and started walking but stopped when his ears picked up on Kagome's voice.

" Why? You just got here?!" utter shock in her voice but her dog friend however didn't seem to care.

"Aww just leave him there. We have shards to find." Shadow turned around and was about to ask when an ear splitting scream that sounded like Amy's came from the forest entrance. Shadow's eyes widened, 'Amy!!!'

"What was that? Do you know Kagome?" asked Sango but sadly Kagome shook his head Inuyasha looked at Shadow and noticed his expression and knew that something wasn't right. 'There's something he knows…'

" Hey rat!! You OK?" shouted Inuyasha. Shadow turned his head and stared deeply and mumbled one word: ROSE

Blink

"Who?" but without saying anything, Shadow sped off leaving the group speechless at his speed. Shippo, who was in Kagome's arms, was the first one to break the silence within the group of friends.

" WOW! He's fast, isn't he, Mama?" said Shippo giving Kagome a puppy-eyed look. Kagome looked down and smiled sweetly at her adoptive son. ' He's soooooo damn cute!!!' her mind squealed while Inuyasha snorted.

" Right, he maybe fast but I'm FASTER, runt!" that got to Kagome and she stormed over to Inuyasha and slapped him across the face…hard…(Ow he's such a asshole) Inuyasha stumbled back a little but didn't say anything to the young girl.

" Don't call my child a runt, dog boy!! Now we have to catch up to Shadow," She looked over her shoulder and gave Sango a signal to call her cat. Sango smiled and nodded.

"Kilala!!" and with a single 'meow' Sango 's companion transform into her larger cat form able for Miroku, Sango, and Kagome to ride on her back. Miroku had to sit in front cause he wasn't trusted to sit in the back BEHIND the women.

"Kagome, do you know where he went?" Miroku asked and Kagome shook her head.

"No, I don't" 'Hold on Shadow, we are coming!'

With Shadow

Heart pumping…. Blood racing through his veins…. And the image of a dead Amy Rose was all Shadow was thinking about at the moment in time. And again the screams came but this time it was much closer to the north. Then he came to a complete stop when he saw a light red hedgehog girl being attacked by a young male bat demon. 'I found the source of the scream…'

"Please spare me…" the bat demon just laughed and picked her by her quills.

"Uhh…" she groaned and shut her eyes fearing to see the bat demons bloody jaws.

"Bitch, you are my dinner tonight and I'm gonna let you off that easy." Roared the bat as he swung his claws at her but the impact never came. Slowly she cracked open an eye and looked around to see the bat but nothing was there…nothing but ashes. 'Ok that's strange…'

"Are you alright?" a voice called out; it was Shadow's. He was no more than two feet away from her, which made her nervous thinking he was out to get her. She nodded and Shadow rushed to give her a crushing hug.

"Oh Amy I'm so glad you are safe…"

"Umm who's Amy?"


End file.
